The Mechanic or the Prankster
by GreekGoddess098
Summary: Natalie Vencheak has been a lonely demigod at Camp Half-Blood for almost two years and has still yet to be claimed. Natalie has no love life what so ever until her cabinmates (Travis and Connor Stoll) invite her to a game of truth or dare. She is soon conflicted between two demigods named Leo Valdez and Connor Stoll and she only trusts Nico and Baily her best friends. Wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Natalie Vencheck and I have been at camp have blood for almost 2 years! and if your wondering i haven't been claimed by my idiot parent yet and i'm flipping 17. Lots of people take guess at my Godly parent but truthfully i don't even know if it is my mom or dad, they both supposedly died in a plane crash (although i don't believe that now). I have Thick chocolate coloured hair that has natural LOOSE curls and a lot of Aphrodite kids ask me if i curl it in the morning, but i tend to comb the curls out more so they are very loose curls. I also have dark green eyes and naturally thick, long eyelashes. I am very active and play, soccer, go snowboarding (when i get to leave camp for Christmas) and I LOVE to break dance but at camp it's more of a hidden talent because nobody even knows. Now your probably thinking damne that girl most defiantly has a boy friend but i actually don't ( but your right about the damne part... i got some pretty nice curves). But i do have a crush on one boy since the day he came, he is friendly, smart, but VERY funny, kinda clueless at times and creative. He also is very strong but he may look a little scrawny and has deep brown eyes and curly/messy brown hair, but he is also very much out of my league. He has been on two quests, is a cabin leader, can flipping wield fire and is named Leo Valdez.

"hey bro, do you think she will rip our heads off if we do this, i don't think it's a good idea" someone whispered, "hmmm maybe but what the heck" another whisper/yelled. Then i'm pretty sure i heard somebody get slapped upside the head, i slowly opened up my eyes to see Travis and Connor rolling around on the ground slapping and hitting each other. "Hey boys, go prank someone else, and yes i will rip your heads off if you EVER try to prank me again"i said, they both froze in place which was pretty funny considering the position they were in. Travis who was on the bottom and being sat on by Connor gave me a crooked grin that was actually quite handsome/hot. Connor got up and offered Travis his hand "thanks man- Travis started, but fell on his butt again when Connor suddenly let go, "DUDE what the heck was that for"Travis snapped! He was about to lunge at Connor when he glanced at what Connor was starring at... me. "Umm Nat, do you always sleep like that" Connor smirked, i glanced down and saw i was only wearing a bra (which was blue and had lace on top, and it's not like i'm "small") and VERY short sleeping shorts. "OH OPS I...umm" thats when i noticed them starring and maybe even slightly drooling, i wanted to run but i decided to make this a positive for me and not for their stupid pranks. "So you like what you see"i asked suductively, Travis snapped out of it first (probably because he was dating Katie) and blushed, "Sorry" he said and walked to his bunk to do something stupid most likely. "hm... umm" was all Connor said, I walked over to him and snapped my fingers in his face, he shot backwards and blushed crimson red. Not again i thought i realized when i snapped my fingers in his face I bent down, showing off a little more than needed, I rolled my eyes like it was nothing and marched off to the washroom.

Later we were all eating breakfast and as usual when i went to the fire I silently prayed for my unknown parent to claim me. I took a seat next to Connor and smirked at him, I purposely wore a crop top with a bando underneath so you could see my slender body and abs. I took some bacon off his plate while he starred at me, "HEY that mine" he shouted, "too bad so sad, you were to busy starring at your possible half sister" i retorted happily as i ate the beacon. " Actually you most likely are not my half sister you are an unclaimed camper soo there is now thing wrong with me checking out a perfectly hot girl like you" he slapped his hands over his mouth at the last part of his comment, he blushed so much it almost looked purple. I laugh my butt off at his comment "THANKS Connor"! When i was about to go into extreme laughter mode i saw a special someone walk in. I stopped abruptly and fixed my black leggings, "thats a new record Nat" Connor slapped my back and i started to choke on my orange juice. "CONNOR"i shouted while choking, i can't believe he said that! "chill out, it's not like he saw" he retorted. "ya he never sees me" i pouted, Connor chuckled " don't think like that, anyway me and Travis- "travis and I" i interrupted, "um ya me and Travis" he smirked " are hosting the all famous Truth or dare in Percy's cabin tonight at 8, you wana come". "I didn't know you knew Percy that well" i said, "oh man, we have been friends since the day he walked into camp, don't worry we will introduce you to the other players" Connor stated "Um sure" I replied. I continued to eat my breakfast in peace until the Ares cabin stormed in. "CONNOR, TRAVIS YOU WILL PAY! WHERE ARE THE LITTLE BRATS" clarisse shouted, "First of all we are taller than you Clarisse, and second-dfbruqirfoqubr, Travis slapped a hand over his brothers big mouth "don't be a smart Aleck" travis hissed, "what did you do" i was getting worried the ENTIRE Ares cabin wash storming over here and they looked mad! "UUMM we kinda spray painted their armor pink" Travis said, "you idiots" i slapped both of them upside the head and hissed "RUN". Without hesitation they both scrambled out of the pavilion and sprinted to the forest with the ares cabin not too far behind.

"Your cabin mates are stupid" someone said I already knew who it was, it was my best and my only friend Baily, "ya I know"i sighed and turned to face the daughter of Apollo. Today her rusty blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail but her side swept bangs were still down, "SO Rusty"i joked, she hated being called rusty. she grumbled under her breath "I also have the best news that will cheer you up no matter what"! she giggled "Once again, are you sure your not an Aphrodite kids"i questioned, "Nope" she said proudly. By now we were making our way down to the cabins to get ready for our fist activity of the day. "WHATS that awesome new you speak of"i asked Baily, "Oh nothing just the fact that Leo Valdez was checking you out this morning while you slapped your stupid cabin mates upside the head"she shrugged and kept walking. I on the other hand, lost my breath and stumbled on nothing "w w what"i almost yelled i was so happy i might explode! " you heard me" she squealed. "OH MY GODS FINALY" i screamed out of joy, without hesitation i started to slowly crump and do a small body roll then started to dougie. Baily was laughing at my happiness but i could tell she was shocked by my dance ability. I couldn't contain it i was so happy i squealed then i did a back walk over and then a couple breakdance moves which left me only the slightest bit dizzy. When i continue my walk with baily i got up a little to fast and got a brain rush i stumbled a bit and then ran/fell into somebody. I shook my head and expected to see stupid Connor or Travis smirking down at me, when i noticed that this person was shorter (but still taller then me), had a well muscled body and hands that were slowly unwrapping from around my waist. I almost didn't want to look up,f or a second i starred at his collar bone (yes i'm that short), then i glanced up and almost fainted again, I Natalie Vencheck was body to body, touching, starring, at LEO FREAKING VALDEZ!

"Oh U-Umm... sorry" I quickly jerked away from him and saw Baily giggling out of the corner of my eye. I cursed silently, "thats fine, you should watch your language" he said joking, but when he winked at me i felt my heart flutter. "Umm i better be off now" I tucked a curl behind my ear and looked down, i just couldn't stand to look into those dark brown eyes they made me melt. "ok but i heard that Connor and Travis invited you to the truth or dare tonight, your coming right"? he asked this while he innocently rubbed the back of his neck, just that made my legs turn to jello. "O-Oh ya I'll be there" I said, I wanted to gush to him all my feelings about him but that would probably creep him out. "ok see ya later" he said, he walked off and made his way to the forage; meanwhile i was blushing like crazy the entire time. Baily came rushing up to me, "OH MY GOD" what did he say! "not much actually just small talk, he is going to the truth or dare thingy tonight too" i explained. Then it dawned on me, Truth or dare is the most embarrassing and ego breaking game ever. As i glanced over at Baily she seemed to notice this too, "ok... well have fun and don't do any stupid dares or answer any stupid truths" she nudged me, "ya i will try"i sighed.

We continued on with our day and i saw Baily occasionally, i gushed about my encounter with Leo, she on the other hand had awesome news! She was now dating a guy named frederick (everyone calls him Freddy or Fred) from the Athena cabin, he was very good looking too; you know with the whole cropped blond hair and grey eyes. Finally after dinner I made my way to the cabin to explain to Stoll Brothers that i couldn't come to their truth or dare thingy tonight.

When i saw that the brothers were not there i just changed out of my cloths into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a short tank top that was solid lime green. I then proceeded to play on Travis' stolen iPod while I waited. about an hour later they walked in fighting about something, as usual. "hey guys look, i can't come tonight to play your games"i explained, "and why is this"? Travis asked with a smirk. "Is it because you found out Leo will be there" Connor grinned from ear to ear and had a mischevieuse glint in his eye, "oh um no... i just don't want to"i finished. I through Travis his iPod and he shoved it into his front pocket. "you said you would come this morning and you can't back out now"Connor said evilly. I quickly scrambled off the bed and made a mad dash for the washrooms, but the brothers were faster than me, "YOU GUYS LET ME GO NOW! OR... OR I WILL TELL KATIE THAT YOU CHECK OUT OTHER GIRLS"! i yelled this to Travis. "First of all i don't so thats a lie, and your still coming with us" Travis said. They grabbed me by my wrists and started to drag me to Percy's cabin, I started to flail around madly when i realized that what i was wearing would defiantly not impress Leo and it would give away my breakdancing hidden talent (it had their logo on it). Now that was the last straw, "CONNOR, I WILL TELL EVERYONE YOU WERE STARRING AT ME HALF NAKED THIS MORNING... AND THAT I MIGHT BE YOUR HALF SISTER". Connor and Travis hesitated, shrugged and continued dragging me; we were almost there. "first or all you could be Leo's half sister for all we know, and second, any sain teenage boy that saw a girl like you half naked would at LEAST glance" Connor explained, i huffed as they opened the door. My life and only chances with Leo were done!

**Chapter 2**

Percy, Annabeth (who i don't like), Piper, Jason, Katie, Nico, and Leo were all starring at me and the as the Stoll brothers through me into the circle, then they sat on either side of me. I grumbled and cursed a bit and slapped Connor on the face, real hard. "Anyway... Lets start" Travis cheered, i glared daggers at him, he raised his hands up in defense. The only couples in the room were Percy+Annabeth, Jason+Piper and Travis+Katie. We all sat awkwardly as percy and Annabeth's innocent peak on the lips turned into a passionate kiss, Nico cleared his throat. Percy blushed but Annabeth didn't seemed faised. I don't really like Annabeth and it's nothing personal, it's just her I'm-so-smart-and-can-prove-you-wrong-in-any-fight kinda personality. "So who goes fist" Katie sounded very giddy. "what about you" Travis said, everyone shrugged and waited for Katie's pick. "Umm Jason truth or dare", "errrmm DARE" he said proudly, Katie thought for a couple seconds then announced; "I dare you too kiss another girl besides Piper". How lame I thought i could do better than that, "what happens if i don't" Jason asked. "well your ego goes down and you have to take off an article of clothing" Connor explained, "WHAT! Since when did this stripping rule come into play" he waved his arms in the air. "About a second ago" Travis pipped up beside me, Jason was NOT a rule breaker in fact he barely ever made out with Piper let alone kiss another girl; so on that note Jason ripped off his shirt. Piper seemed relieved but also hypnotized by Jason's body, I snickered he probably never took it off for anything that had to do with their relationship. Nico rolled his eyes, "Come on save it for later" Leo announced, Piper blushed and motioned for jason to continue. "Ok... Natalie, Truth or dare" he asked me, I thought that his dares can't be any better than Katie's. Of course they had to start the game, "dare"i replied; he thought and then an evil smirk appeared on his face. WOW never seen that face before, "I dare you to, drag an Aphrodite daughter into the lake WITH you" he commanded. "WHAT that freakin suicide man!" Leo shouted, "SHE's is going to have claw marks" Annabeth whispered, "YUP but a dare is a dare" Percy said back; "guys I can hear you all and much to Connor's disappointment i will except the dare and NOT take my shirt off" I announced. Nico and Katie's jaw fell open, "good luck" Katie whispered to me, I smiled and made my way the lake.

Just with my luck (no sarcasm implied) there was an aphrodite daughter watching the waves and playing with her hair, everybody had gathered behind the pier where the could get a good view. I decided not to give the Aphrodite daughter an option so i just grabbed her by the collar of the orange camp t-shirt and started dragging her along the sand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN" she yelled, when i stepped onto the pier and pointed to the end of it she screamed. Then i saw her eyes widen probably in fear of the water wreaking her makeup and hair; she started to dig her nails into me. "OUCH" i screamed at her, she looked shocked for one second then continued to dig in so hard it drew blood, "I SAID STOP" she screamed and flailed around. Finally we made it to the end of the pier and she grabbed hold of the railing and wouldn't let go, "LET GO" i commanded. "NEVER" she screamed back, so we then proceeded to start to fight, thankfully i was winning. We were rolling around on the wooden pier and scream threats at each other, then i managed to roll both of us into the lake. When i came up for air i say her come up as well and she looked down right murderess. "crap" i muttered and started swimming for the shore. She was right on my tail and gaining so when i got out of the water i didn't hesitate to push her back in. When i did i heard laughter explode from pier, i stomped over to them not even worrying about the girl anymore. I saw them all literally ROLF and they wouldn't stop. "come on lets go before the monster gets back or else you will all end up like her" i snapped. I was cold wet and not very attractive (in my opinion). After another 3mins of laughing the Aphrodite girl crawled out and started to come towards us, just in time Nico made us group hug and shadow travelled us back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Connor Truth or Dare" i asked him, he finally stopped laughing and came to him senses "D-Dare, truth is for wimps" he said while still calming down from his laugh attack. Once i thought of my dare i smirked so evilly, apparently it scared them because they finally straightened and shut up. "Connor, I dare you to, Spray paint the Ares cabin's boar head pink- "i've done that" Connor interrupted, "i'm not down Connor, then you bring it to Clarisse and say: I apologize for my actions this morning so as a truce i will offer you, your Boar head back" i finished. Everyone's jaw dropped even Percy and Annabeth's, "Do you want me to start to arranging a funeral bro"? Leo asked, Connor glared at him. From what i have heard Connor and Travis have NEVER refused t do a dare. Connor blinked hard, "i Connor Stoll son of Hermes, REFUSES to do this dare" he said. Everyone gasped but Leo actually said "gasp", with a hand to his mouth; i giggled. "DUDE, you can't refuse, your ruined" Travis yelled flailing his arms everywhere, i grabbed his hand when i ALMOST hit me in the face and said "why? would you do it"? i asked innocently. Travis grumbled and accepted the fact that Connor said NO to a dare. Connor pulled off his shirt reviling a toned abdomen with surprising muscles. Like, i know most demigods do have abs, but Connor was kinda lanky and I didn't expect much. I guess my stupid ADHD brain was starring at Connor and he smirked, "like what you see" he tried to copy my voice but sounded more gay. I suddenly tackled him and we started to roll around and wrestle, Leo started chanting, "FIGHT" with Percy, Travis and Nico but Jason and Piper were laughing and Annabeth and Katie were trying to break us up. "GODS CONNOR YOUR SO ANNOYING CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL" i said defeated. He was hovering above he with a stupid smile plastered to his face, "well this is awkward... for me" i said. Our position was utterly embarrassing, Connor was above me and i had my legs wrapped around his waist and i had one of my hands on his bare chest. Connor winked at me, so i slapped him across the face and untangled myself from him; and when he got up i pushed him back on his butt and said "just get on with the game". Everyone seemed relieved that we stopped but a couple were chuckling. "So... Leo, Truth or Dare" Connor asked?

I can't believe I'm even in the same room as leo, in fact he like 2m from me! I hope he refuses so that he takes his shirt off i thought. My fantasy daydream was interrupted by Leo saying "DARE" i mentally face palmed. NEVER i mean NEVER take a dare from a Stoll brother. "I dare you to start, dirty dancing with any girl in this room in front of the entire camp at the campfire which should be ending in 20mins" Connor said proudly. All the girls in the room stared at Leo and waited for his decision, he would be stupid to say yes... or I just want to see him shirtless... "I ACCEPT" i announced in triumph, "Oh gods" i muttered under my breath, he now has to dirty dance in front of the camp! My emotions were changing their decision every second, like if he did do the dare he would be dancing with another girl! but than again i don't want to be that girl dancing with him! "I choose Natalie" he said, i wanted to melt into the shadows like Nico. Instead he grabbed my hand (which i ALMOST started freaking out about) and led everybody to the campfire.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods" i muttered to myself, i'm totally going to mess this up. Suddenly i heard a Dead mouse songs come on, my heart did a 360 and my stomach was in my throat. "Don't worry you will do awesome, i saw you earlier" leo whispered into my ear. I i managed to barely shudder but on the inside i wanted to spin around and kiss him. finally i heard, "welcome, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire wielder and his partner Natalie Vencheck to the stage" Travis and Percy announced. I heard a lot of whispers and people glaring probably for interrupting their sing-a-long, when the song came on (Bangarang by skrillex) we walked into the middle, i made eye contact with Leo. If i wasn't so occupied and nervous i would have screamed with JOY. When the main chorus and faster music came on we started. It looked like we had totally planned this, we flowed together when we were close and moved in sink and took turns when we showed off. I didn't know Leo could dance, but it wasn't anything special. When i had my solo i did so many break dance moves (like a head spin, swinging BOTH my legs around me and etc) when my solo was coming to any end i heard screaming, cheering and people chanting my name. This was so much fun i was relieved to finally breakdance again, i jumped up from my back onto my feet and strutted up to Leo. He grabbed me by the waist and did a couple different body rolls, and then we kind of grinded. But we were so close i think i felt something inside Leo's pants, when the music stopped we did a quick pose and our pose was quite close to each other. I was panting like crazy and my forehead was touching Leo's, and our bodies were so close i didn't think it was possible to get any closer. The crowd started to cheer and clapping and our friends seemed shocked that I could dance so well because they were starring at me. I reluctantly pulled away from Leo and think i heard him sigh, but then i realized my secret was out, i could dance. And to you this might sound crazy but i didn't want to become popular i heard of all the ways you can get messed up and lose your true friends for the fake ones. When this dawned on me, I ran to my cabin and hoped no one was there.

I curled up on my bed and ripped off my damp cloths, i only had a bra and baggy plaid PJ bottoms. I sighed and wished i was still beside Leo, pressed against his body feeling his heartbeat, i just wish he didn't accept the dare and took his flipping shirt off. Someone knocked on the door and i expected to see Baily, Travis or Connor but when Leo opened the door i just starred for a second. "hey" he said, "sorry for... you know" he sighed and sat down beside me, "No it's fine i enjoyed dancing with you" i replied. I was fingering my PJ bottoms when i realized i was half naked AGAIN! I glanced black at Leo and he didn't seem to even stair, "hey Leo, i just wanted to confess that-that i umm"- and then he cupped my face with is hands and said "Natalie I loved you since the day i saw you on my first day at camp, I thought you were way out of my league so I stayed away from you because it hurt too much to be near you" he finished. I just blinked "I-I feel like i did the same with you Leo... Leo I love you". And then he KISSED me! fireworks went off in my mind as we started to deepened the kiss, he whispered "i love you to" and it made me shudder. We fell backwards onto my bed and started kissing again... no no scratch that, making out. His lips were hot against mine but smooth and soft, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and his other held my face. He rolled on top of me and i smiled against his lips, my tongue soon gained access to his mouth and we were then fighting for dominance. We broke apart for air and then quickly got back at it, I ran my hands through his soft curly hair and then in one swift movement i slipped his shirt off. We continued kissing as i started to rub my right hand on his chest, i moved my hand slowly up and down and when i reached his belt/jean line he groaned. He began kissing more passionately and then he slowly sat up while still kissing, since i had my legs wrapped around his waist when he sat up i was straddling his waist. He leaned back against the wall and started to kiss my neck probably leaving about 2 hickeys and i couldn't help but let out a small moan, soon he came back to my lips. And i found myself fingering his belt buckle but not taking it off, i also slowly started to grind my hips into his crotch. He let out a low groan almost a growl and his hand found its way to my bra clasp. Just as things were about to get real heated the FLIPPING DOOR opened and none other than the Stoll brothers walked in. I was going to be teased for months i thought, Boy was i wrong!


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

Leo quickly jumped away from me and I through him his shirt, he caught it in mid air. Although i was always in love with Leo something about that kiss/make out wasn't right. "NATALIE what are you doing" Connor screamed, "umm i-i don't know j-just" i studdered. Travis grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt and thrust him into the wall, "TRAVIS" i cried. Connor glanced over his shoulder at me and punched Leo square in the jaw! i don't get it, this wasn't their fight and it's not like were siblings. "Leo you better sleep with one eye open tonight" Connor whispered, Leo was rubbing his check gingerly and when he looked at me i glanced back down at my suddenly interesting PJ. "Watch who you play with Leo, and we both know you don't actually LOVE Nat" Travis said but it sounded like he was asking it. "LET HIM GO" i screamed, i spun Travis around and he let go of Leo; i quickly kneed him in his man-hood. He sprawled out on the ground groaning and holding tight to his man-hood, I glared at Connor and did the same to him. I gave Leo the i'm-sorry-but-i'm-going-now look and took off into the forest, I glanced back while i was running to see Leo slowly walking to his cabin.

But i kept running, but i wasn't really sure where, tears started to floor down my checks and fall to the ground. By now i was bawling and i didn't even know why, when did my life get so dramatized, I tripped on a stupid rock and landed on my face. I didn't have enough energy to keep running so I just sat in fetal position and cried into my knees. I suddenly felt a soft but wet nose touch me, who the hell has a wet nose?! i thought, i looked up to see a wolf. For most people seeing a wolf would make them scream and run but i felt oddly comfortable. "You know Natalie running away from your problems won't fix them" the wolf said, she didn't exactly say it out loud though. I was about to freak out and start to believe i was delusional but then i remembered i was a demigod and almost anything was possible. "Ya i know I'll fix it later, i just need some time away" i whimpered, she came closer to me and sat down, "it's a full moon out tonight Natalie, and that is VERY special to me, and you" when she said this i looked up at the majestic wolf. "What do you mean" i questioned, "you see Natalie i am actually the Goddess Leto" she sighed but continued "and... i am your mother, nobody must know you are a daughter of a Titian, I am Goddess of many things but also mother of Apollo and Artemis, i am usually found in wolf form though" she finished. Wow i can't believe i was a daughter of a titian. "so do i get any powers" i asked this before it dawned on me how rude it sounded, "sorry" i quickly said back. "No need to apologize child, but most of my powers are almost useless to a demigod, although you are good with a bow and arrow; but i suppose since you are my daughter i will give you the ability to change form into a wolf" she said. I starred at her for awhile, "seriously... thats awesome i love you so much! thanks mom"! I wrapped my arms around her furry neck "thanks for claiming me mom even though i can't tell anyone" i whispered, she was about to saw something when there was rustling in the bushes and two people were retorting comments back at each other. "Use your powers when needed and stay safe my child" she bounded off into the woods, i stood up and waited for the monsters to attack, but that never came.

"I thought you said she went this way" a girl hissed, "Ya well i KNOW i saw her run this way" a boy retorted. Finally Nico and Baily walked out of the woods, I was overly joyed it wasn't Travis, Connor or Leo. I ran over and hugged them, well more Baily Nico isn't really the loving kind. When i pulled away, i glanced back down at my shoes; "Nat are were you crying" Baily asked, she stepped forward. "Ya but it's all good now" i whispered back, "are you sure i think we should talk" Nico said. "nah it's cool guys really" i pushed past them, Nico grabbed my wrist and flashed me a worried face. "Nat were talking in the morning ok, i'm tired" Baily complained. We all walked down and through the forest until we came to the opening "goodnight Nat" Baily whispered as she made her was to the Apollo cabin. "I can tell you don't want to go back to your cabin, it's fine with me if you crash at my place" Nico offered, i was about to say no thanks when i realized i REALLY didn't want to see Travis and Connor. "Umm sure thanks, but your not going to try anything, right" i quickly added, "oh Gods no" Nico replied back really fast. "Ok", we started to walk to his cabin. This was going to be fun i could tell Nico had a crush on some one by the way he answered.

Nico's cabin was almost completely black but had dark red and blue scattered around the room. "So" Nico said trying to break the ice, "Um you don't mind if i start venting to you, do you" i asked a little too quickly. "Umm no but... here" he through me one of his black pull over hoodies, "thanks" i whispered. I had forgotten i was half-naked again! Gods Natalie, stop being found half-naked i muttered under my breath. Nico chuckled at my reaction and patted a spot on the bed beside him, i made my way over and sat down; by the way the hoodie was soooo soft but really big. "Care to start venting" Nico offered, "ya but on two conditions" i said back; "ok anything for a dancer" Nico smirked. I punched him on the arm "first don't call me that EVER again, second you can't tell ANYONE and third you must swear on the river styx" i finished, Nico looked a bit sheepish at the swearing part but he agreed. I explained my entire day in full detail until i got to the dirty dancing dare and the whole make out thing with Leo and then i went back into full detail as i explained Connor and Travis' reactions and finally i got to my mother. When i told him he seemed to understand the whole swear on the river styx thing, i finally sighed when i was done. "So have you changed forms yet" Nico asked, i rolled my eyes "nope but i will soon" i said, "do you have any idea why Travis and Connor acted that why" Nico asked, although he seemed to know the answer. I shook my head ashamed, and Nico started to laugh... real hard; "WHAT! TELL MEEEEE" i whined/yelled. after 10min of watching him laugh at my stupidity he sat up and simply said "Connor is in love with you", i blinked a couple time and mentally face palmed how could i be so stupid. "Oh" was all i said, "so do you have a crush on anyone" i asked casually, he looked startled. "how did you know" he asked, "i have my ways" i replied, "soo you gonna share since i shared my story" i asked. " you never made me swear on that" he pointed out, i glared daggers at him and he put his hands up in surrender. OK OK dancer" he sighed, i glared even harder at him for calling me dancer. Promise not to interfere or tell" he asked, "thats what i'm here for" i retorted. " fine it's Baily" Nico said "WOW that felt good to get off my back" he announced. my jaw was literally on the floor.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning i woke up in a suspiciously black room and bed, but what really freaked me out was that Nico wasn't in his bed in fact i think he may have left. I got up really slow and groan aloud while i trudged my way to the washroom, i stupidly opened the door without knocked and walked in on Nico who was COMPLETELY naked. We met eyes and before he could yell at me to get out i stepped backwards back out into the room and closed the door in front of me. Well saying that was embarrassing was an understatement, i was blushing so bad i thought my entire body was red. I had just flippin walked in on one of my only friends and saw his 8inch friend below. While i was busy think about what to say when he came out i failed to hear people talking and coming up the front porch stairs. When they knocked on the door i almost screamed and i literally jumped onto Nico as he hurriedly came out of the washroom (TALK ABOUT EMBARRASSING)! I quickly jumped off him "sorry" i whispered, he blushed "s'ok but go hide in the washroom, i bet it is the Stoll brothers coming to look for you" he said quietly. "oh and if they go to the washroom for some reason" there is a closet in there where i have towels and there is no window" he said quickly. "ok see ya soon" I saluted him off as i went inside the washroom, i wasn't going to hide in the closet just yet i wanted to hear what Connor had to say.

When the Stoll brothers came into the cabin the first thing i heard was sniffling, "hey whats wrong Connor" Nico asked. Apparently Travis didn't come (probably with Katie), "i totally messed up last night dude... I totally tripped" Connor whined; "s'ok dude come sit down" Nico offered. "how do you know it's ok! NOBODY knows where she went after she ran off into the woods" he whispered, "Connor calm your self she crashed at my place but she left a while ago to do something she didn't tell me" Nico reassured. "Umm what did you two do" Connor sounded a bit upset about that, "oh Gods nothing like that bro, she just needed a place to crash where it wasn't blaring music, so she chose me over Baily" he explained quickly. "Nico, do you think she will ever like me again" Connor seemed to crack a little towards the end, "Dude Natalie's not like that she will forgive" Nico said the last part loud probably so i could hear it (which i did... loud and clear)! "Connor just calm down and go back to your cabin she is bound to show up sooner or later" Nico said, "ok but can i use your washroom first, i don't want people to see me like this" Connor said quietly. "ya um surrrrre" Nico replied, I quickly hide inside the closet and managed to get comfortable AND have a pep hole (lets hope he doesn't use the washroom). Connor walked inside.

When he entered the washroom he locked the door and started to wash his face. I really felt bad for him how could i not notice all those complements and the way he stairs at me! When Connor was done washing his face he said on a stool and sighed, he pulled out a photo from his back pocket. I'm pretty sure it's the one of us at the high school dance from last year, i was all dolled up for that occasion. Then he did the thing i least expected him to do, no not start mumbling how much he love or hates me, no, he didn't cry... he flippin started touching himself! to be honest i didn't think Connor liked he that much, all though he still had everything on, i could tell he was "enjoying it" due to his little friend who said hello. I didn't want to see anymore but at the same time i wasn't going to barge out of the closet. I saw him slowly unzip his fly and i knew i had to act NOW if i didn't want to be scared for life, I closed my eyes and thought of my mom, and when i open my eyes i was a damn WOLF! i wasn't able to tell what colour of fur i had or anything... yet. I let out a small yelp and whimper which i think sounded like a puppy, he immediately froze and stood up; he fixed his pants and trudged over to the closet. When he was about to open it i bounded out and tackled him to the floor, and he let out a scream "AHHHHHHH", i heard Nico run to the door, "you ok Connor" he asked nervously. "I guess but why do you have a WOLF IN YOUR WASHROOM" he demanded, "oh about that" he sounded relieved. Nico opened the door and saw me proudly sitting on Connor's abdomen, Nick chuckled he knew it was me. "your just going to laugh! get it off" Connor snapped, "Come on ummm... Bell" he motioned awkwardly (what a stupid name). I happily jumped off Connor and ran beside Nico i rubbed my head on his thigh like any wolf would and trotted off into his main room and onto his bed. I watched a Nico shooed off Connor and closed the door behind him, Nico leaned against the door and sighed "why are you a wolf and how do i explain this to him". I concentrated on my original body and felt pain shot through my legs and tail my snout shorted and my fur disappeared but the pain grew as i finally grew back to normal form. "Damn that hurt" i muttered, "care to explain why you were a wolf" Nico asked, he seemed very mad and if he wanted the answer he was going to get it!

"he was about to do something i didn't want to see" i replied, "what do you mean? like go to the washroom, because you could have just closed your eyes, Nat" Nico was still fuming. "OK FINE! he was about to start... you know go all horny teenager on a photo of me" i said quietly, but obviously Nico heard because his eyes widened, "oh umm sorry, it's kinda a guy thing" he stumbled over his words. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair nervously, So instead of making the moment more awkward i started to laugh and i don't mean giggle but i mean LAUGH like literal ROFL! Nico kinda chuckled and tried to get me to stop, but it's not that easy, "ITS A GUY THING? i asked between laughs "REALLY THATS ALL YOU COULD MUSTER UP AND SAY" i shouted while giggling. I finally stopped (well not really) and sat up against the bed leg, Nico smiled down at me, "well it is" he protested. "ya i kinda new that" i punched him in the arm and say him smile awkwardly, i realized it was awkward for him because he probably did that too. I stood up and made my way to the door, "thanks for everything Nico, you really know how to cheer someone up" i said. "your welcome any time dancer" he smirked at me, "Gods stop calling me that, i will do anything to make you stop" i pleaded. He shrugged his shoulders and said "ok i will stop if you go and talk to Connor", i stared at him for a while trying to figure this guy out, but, hell i needed at least another couple years to figure this guys out. "Ok" i skipped off to the Hermes cabin.

When i entered the Cabin i didn't see anyone but a lump in Connor's bed, he was probably sleeping. Which is good i mean i didn't have to shoo anyone away, i slowly walked over to his bunk he had his IPod playing music and a make shift half see through curtain surrounding his bed. "Hey Connor" i said, "go away Travis" he replied, "no it's n- Connor pushed open the curtain and that left me absolutely stunned for a second time in one day. He was... naked lying on top of his bed and had his right hand gripping his man-hood. I did NOT expect this i thought


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Hey guys this is Greekgoddess098 and i wanted to thanks you for reading so far, i hope you enjoy it. Let me no in the comments below who you think Natalie will end up with :) also here is what Natalie looks like,**

**human form: . **

**Wolf form: . /_hSJIYmczZM/TKAy5FdDTXI/AAAAAAAAAFY/TAr3lnQ7yLM/s1600/black_wolf_Quiloe+ **

**Baily looks like: /blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/istock_ **

**Nico looks like: /entry/35796232?group=B&imgres=looks+like+Nico+di+angelo**

**Leo looks like: . **

**Connor looks like: . /_cb57088/thehungergames/images/6/69/Tumblr_lb58umhj841qe4nyno1_ **

**Chapter 5**

I honestly just starred for a couple seconds and thought damn he is just as big as Nico (apparently size means a lot but i honestly couldn't care less). "oh u-u-umm s-sorry" Connor was stuttering and stumbling over his words like he couldn't get them out, " it's fine but umm i just wanted to talk to you about last night" i said quickly. "ok just give me a second" he started. Suddenly a soothing voice that sounded like silk came out of nowhere, "You should sleep now" it said, it was defiantly a girl. For some stupid reason both of us obeyed the voice, if i wasn't so hypnotized by the voice i would have been disgusted. Connor lied back down and closed his eyes, i crawled over to him and and lied beside him; i could fell his body breathing and pulsing beside me. The soothing voice came back and said "it's ok you can sleep now", i closed my eyes and Connor wrapped an arm around me. My left hand was under my ear and my right hand was for some reason, very close to his rod. and finally the soothing, silky voice made us fall asleep.

I woke up to whispers and some idiot shaking my shoulder, although i didn't open my eyes, i felt like i was still in the trance. I grabbed Connor's hand (or so i thought is was his hand) and i heard some people gasp, and i think i may have heard Connor moan. I quickly fluttered my eyes open to see about half the Hermes cabin surrounding the bed but only the older kids, where were the younger ones i thought. I looked up at Connor's face and it was blushing crimson red, and thats when last nights incident came to mine. I nervously glanced down at my right hand and saw myself gripping his man-hood, i quickly slid it off; but when i was holding it a second ago it was hard as a rock. i was so embarrassed although i felt worse for Connor because i wasn't the one naked in front of the entire cabin. I also felt him hold in a groan when i had slid my hand off, "Ummm" was all Connor said, i quickly realized everybody was frozen in shock just starring at Connor. And i couldn't reach his boxers either, so i through myself on top of the pulsing Connor, "well are you going to stair or get lost" i snapped. I was lying parallel on top of Connor and my head reached his collar bone, i propped myself on my elbows on his chest. Everyone shuffled out the door except Travis, i couldn't tell if he was going to laugh or get mad... I got off Connor as soon as everybody else left (Travis was still there) and he let out a huge breath, i glanced awkwardly at Travis and walked to the door. "You just can't leave without explanation" Travis said calmly, i turned around and saw Connor in the background pulling on his boxers (but his man-hood was still sticking out). "Well i came to apologize- i started but was cut off by Travis "YOU APOLOGIZE BY SLEEPING WITH HIM" he yelled. "no not like that i kinda walked in on him... and ummm" i didn't really no what to say, Connor walked over still only in boxers and said "it was Drew she charm-specked us into falling asleep". "OH hell no" i yelled, "i need to teach that daughter of a biscuit to stood interfering" i through my arms over my head and trudged out the door, until someone grabbed my wrist. "i'm sorry for everything, Nat" Connor said, i just looked at him and kissed him on the check for apologizing. "don't get any ideas Connor that was only a thank you kiss, don't get too lead on" i said. And then i found myself trudging to the arena because the Aphrodite cabin had weaponry right now. My luck might change.

The thought of the entire Hermes cabin saw me and Connor seemed to fly out the window as i saw Drew looking at her nails instead of fighting. I stormed over to her, "YOU!" i pointed a finger in her face; "Oh i guess they walked in on you and Connor" she shrugged and pulled out a nail file. "um excuse me but WHY IN HADES did you do that" i was fuming with anger, "she looked up "just revenge for throwing my younger sister into the lake" when she said that she threw me a sword and she picked her own up off the ground. "WELL A DARE IS A DARE, DREW" i screamed, i swung my sword at her twice. She deflected them both, "well it doesn't make a difference to you, like, you do it all the time" she said simply and she spoke again "slut" she said. After she said that, she lunged at me and cut a huge gash from my elbow down to the palm of my hand, and it was DEEP. I staggered backwards and then went on a rampage towards her, i swung like a mad mad, deflected, dodged and summersaulted behind her and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of my sword. I knelt down next to her and whispered, "teaches you not to interfere". When i stood up i saw A LOT of campers had gathered including, Percy, Jason,Travis and Nico; then i heard Chiron galloping up to me from behind. I defiantly didn't want kitchen duty for a month, as i was about to start running for the woods i looked back at Drew. She sat up mad as Hades and whipped some kind of ninja star at me, it cut me right across the check.

i screamed at her and started sprinting for the woods, i heard campers from all directions running behind me and i heard Chiron yelling for me to come back. I looked at my arm, that would need medical care sooner or later i thought. The campers were starting to gain on me because i was pretty weak, so i thought of my mom and in 4 strides i was a wolf again. I stopped running and curled up in a circle under a big pine tree (not Thalia's pine tree, just a random one the forest). I watched as the campers sprinted by me and none even payed attention to me at all, i enjoyed being a wolf much more then a human. The only bad thing was i still had the gash on my arm and check/snout. When did this decision of dating come into play? why was it so hard to chose Leo over Connor, I always loved Leo he was my knight in shining armor? I never thought of Connor as anything more then a friend? I slowly drifted off into a sleepless slumber.

I woke up the next morning and felt somebody petting between my ears, now i understand why dogs like being petted there so much. I lifted my head off the ground and licked my lips and yawned. i was still a furry wolf... good. I looked over my back and saw Nico sitting cross legged beside me, when i licked my lips i realized that the cut i received yesterday on the check was well on recovery. I glanced down at the gash on my arm and yelped. It was hideous, it was defiantly infected and not healing, Nico gently pulled me up so i was sitting (but i put no pressure on the front right leg). Nico gently grabbed my front right leg and inspected it, he gingerly moved my fur around the gash to get a better look at it. "Why are you a wolf again, Nat?", i looked at him not sure of how to answer, maybe i could talk to him mentally like my mother did. "It was easier" i thought to Nico, he suddenly let go of my leg and starred at me, "i didn't know you could do that" he whispered/said; "neither did I" i thought to him. "Anyway lets get you to the camp clinic, but you have to change back to human" he commanded, "well good luck with that, either you heal me like i am, or i stay out here and die of an infection" i replied. He seemed to understand that i wasn't going to change back to human anytime soon so he nodded. i stood up on all fours and yelped as pain shot through my right front leg, suddenly i was lifted off the ground and realized Nico was carrying my like a dog to his cabin.

"HEY NICO, you got your wolf back" Connor asked with a grin, "um ya i guess" Nico replied, Nico was trying to get me to his cabin ASAP but Connor just had to come and say hi. "hurry up Nico i'm dying here" i said telepathically, he looked startled at first but then remembered me. I felt Connor rub my head between the ears, i shied away farther into Nico's arms, "i thought wolves were brave animals" Connor commented. I quickly growled and half tried to lunge at him, WOLVES are totally brave, majestic, smart and loyal animals. "WOAH ok sorry, there Bell" Connor put his hand up in defense. "Ok anyway go to go... ummm, Bell got into a fight" Nico said, Connor waved goodbye as Nico didn't wait for a response as he trudged by Connor and flung open his cabin door.

**Chapter 6**

Nico set me down on his couch and i rest my head on a pillow, "it's fine Nat i got some Hydrogen-peroxide and gauze, but i'm not sure if a wolf can drink nectar and i'm not taking any chances" he said. He came and sat beside me on the coach, i sat up and held out my front right leg, he took it with his left hand and started to cleanse it then he wrapped it in gauze. "thanks Nico" i said quietly inside his mind **(from now on just assume when she is a wolf Natalie is speaking telepathically to one person at a time). **I lied back down and rest my head on Nico's lap he ran his fingers through my furry head and occasionally touched the tip of my ear. "so when are you going to turn back human" he asked me, "um not sure" to be honest i was scared for two reasons:

what would Chiron say to me

If turning back into a human hurt that much the first time i wonder how much it will hurt the second time considering i was a wolf much longer this time.

"probably for diner", he sighed and continued to pet me, then there was a knock on the door and before Nico could even get my head off his lap the door flung open to reveal Baily and her boyfriend Fred. Nico was about to shot up and walk over to them but i quickly put a lot of force onto his legs so he wouldn't get up. "Hey" he greeted them with a hand wave and a grin, but i could tell the grin was fake he hated seeing Baily with Frederick. Baily let go of Fred's hand and came barreling towards Nico. "NICO where is she, i came to your cabin last night to ask if you had seen her and you weren't even here, you gave me a HEART ATTACK!" Baily complained, "is that a wolf" Fred asked stupidly, "ya, so" Nico replied harshly. "where is she, where is Natalie" Baily cried, she turned around on her heels and hugged Fred, i felt Nico tense up a little. "i-i um didn't see her" Nico explained. Baily gripped Fred harder and Fred pulled her in closer, "Freddy she will be fine right? We will find her right" Baily whispered. "ya for sure" Fred said then Fred quickly peaked her on the lips and wiped a couple tears off her face with his thumb. Nico cleared his throat, "sorry to wreak your moment but um-um, i think i have to... BRUSH BELL, right, brush Bell" he announced. Fred gave him a weird look and grabbed Baily's hand and pulled her over to the door, "if you see her you WILL tell me right"? She asked, "sure" Nico replied coldly. And they left the cabin.

Nico unexpectedly stood up and paced, grabbing his black hair he growled deep in his throat; i probably wouldn't have heard it if a wasn't a wolf. "calm down death breath" i said, he shot me a glance but i quickly shot one back. Since i was a wolf it looked much scarier then a human's glare, he finally stopped pacing and leaned against the washroom door. "i'm going to the washroom" he announced and walked inside, " don't worry this time i won't walk in" i chuckled, he cracked a smile and closed the door.  
I decided i needed some air so i pushed the door open with my snout and wandered outside, the air's scent was much more strong and smelt like flowers and a spring morning even though it was almost dinner. I trotted down the steps and took a tour around camp, i saw Travis and Katie in the strawberry fields; i could tell Katie was say "no" to another one of his stupid ideas. I shook my long fur and continued my stroll, i saw Percy sword fighting Jason so i stopped to watch the entire match. After i made my way to the lake and sat in the sand, i think i should head back to Nico's cabin to change forms again, before dinner (about 25mins till dinner).

I felt somebody grab the rope collar Nico put around my neck today, i looked back and saw Connor smiling back at my wolf face. I stood up defensively and growled, "hey it's ok i just didn't think it was a good idea for a hurt wolf to be wandering about camp" Connor said; "i guess i will bring you back". I started to follow him but realized he couldn't be there when i changed back to human form, so i suddenly lunged at him and bit him in the arm, "OUCH" he shouted. He let go of my collar as he ran towards the clinic, he probably thought i had rabbis or something, i trotted/limped to Nico's cabin and nosed the door open. "where were you" Nico asked, "just looking around, but hey i'm back" i said, "you know what, i don't care just change form and lets go to dinner, ok?" he offered but i could tell he was worried before and didn't want to deal with me anymore. "ok" i said nervously, i hope it doesn't hurt. BOY was i wrong!

When i started to think of my human form, pain shot through my body, i collapsed to the ground but continued to change form. The pain was excruciating, and my head was pumping, i felt Nico at my side watching over me. It felt like i was shriveling up and my bones were breaking and forming to become human like, i felt my tail disappear. and my fur slowly disappear too. My snout was the worst part it felt like someone was using a hammer to slowly and painfully push your face inward, tears were flowing out of my eyes. I finally felt human again but i felt like nails were piercing my skin everywhere, i curled up into a ball on my side and cried, Nico picked me up and carried my to his bunk. When he went to put me down i grabbed the collar of his shirt and cried into his chest. he just sat there holding me and reassuring me everything was fine, he twirled a lock of my brown hair in his fingers.

The conch horn blew in the distance, and i finally made eye contact with Nico, he sighed, "i can bring you back some extra food ok? just sleep here for a bit" he whispered into my hair. i took a deep gulp of air and replied "ok" i didn't know what else to say and i defiantly wasn't in the talking mood. He nodded "see you later" and he was engulfed by the shadows, i nestled my face into his pillow and fell asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Chapter 7**

I woke up slightly confused but then all my memories started to flow back into my mind, i sat up and stretched my arms, i walked over to the washroom and washed my face. "Hey, i'm back Natalie" Nico called, i walked out of the washroom and smiled he brought me soup, bread and can of ice tea. "Thanks Nico"! i ran over and started to wolf down the food (hehehe no pun intended).

Nico sat patently over on his bunk while i ate on the coach, "hey something bothering you" i asked between bites, he just chuckled and sighed. Now i knew something was bothering him, after i finished eating i walked over to Nico and sat down on his bunk beside him; i playfully shoved him with my shoulder. when he didn't react i starred into his eyes, "Nico you can trust me" i said; he nervously looked at me and then his shoes "i heard Chiron talking to a man and women, they were brother and sister" he paused but then continued. "the women... was my dead mom and the man was your... Father" he said the last part very quietly. So if they were brother and sister AND our mortal parents that makes us... "WERE COUSINS" i yelled he tensed up real quick but then i jumped on him and gave him a bear hug.

"Umm you wana get off cuz" he said jokingly, "never death breath" i sighed and let go, "this is the best news i've heard all week" i giggled. "So now that were cousins i naturally must hate all your boyfriends and annoy you to death about your crushes" Nico announced, i glared at him but then cracked a smile; "hey Nico, i love you... NO NO NO I MEAN LIKE IN A BROTHERLY SISTERLY THING" i shouted back. He burst out laughing and clutched his sides, "our mortal parents had fine tastes for partners" he said, i just giggled and pushed some hair out of my face. "Anyway i'm off to the Hermes cabin, thanks again Nico" i said, "anytime sis" He replied.

I walked briskly from the Hades cabin and as i was about to enter the Hermes cabin i heard angry voices coming from behind it, i carefully walked around the cabin to see the one and only Connor and Leo fighting verbally. But the whole verbal thing didn't last long as Connor jumped on top of Leo and started punching him, i stood there frozen in shock and i finally did something when Leo started to use his fire powers.

"WHOA NOT FAR DUDE, CUT IT OUT" Connor screamed he jumped off Leo and put out the flames, "SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU PLAYER" Leo screamed. I jumped in between the two as Leo had his fist a-flame and was about to punch Connor in the face, "STOP" i yelled. Leo's flaming fist went out and Connor straitened up, "what are you two doing"? i asked; they both awkwardly shuffled their feet. "Both of you head off to your cabins" i commanded, "i was just coming to tell you something but Connor said no and to leave" Leo blurted out, figures he tells me now after.

"And what is this news Leo" i asked while raising an eyebrow, he pulled the hem of his shirt down a little more "That i'm leaving for a quest with Annabeth, Piper and Jason tomorrow morning... i just wanted to say goodbye" he said innocently. "Oh ok... Ummm" suddenly Leo ran over and hugged me, i hugged him back of course; but i couldn't believe was leaving. "bye Leo" i whispered into his curly hair, I squeezed him a little tighter and we broke apart, he looked at me sadly and started to walk to his cabin. I ran up to him quickly and kissed his check, i blushed and shooed him away, Leo waved good bye and disappeared into the Hephaestus. I turned around to a very jealous Connor. Oops!

After Connor stormed inside the cabin, i followed suit. He literally fell into his bed and curled up under the covers, great now i felt guilty; I didn't really know how to apologize. So after i changed into my PJ (which was sleep short shorts and one of Connor's old shirts) i silently walked up to his bed. I almost started to stare at him but if he woke up he would most likely be creeped out and so would ALL my cabin mates who were currently sleeping. I lied down beside Connor and quietly lifted the covers and got under, i sighed as i curled up behind him; even though his back was too me i still found him kinda cute. Sometime later i managed to fall asleep without waking Connor up.

"Um Nat, did Drew trick us again or something" Connor said, i turned over to face him and smiled "nope" i grinned. His eyes widened and he blushed really hard, wow this guy really liked me, just as he was about to probably say something stupid. Travis poked his head down to say good morning to Connor but he stopped when he saw me, "umm hi Nat" Travis said awkwardly; "sup Trav" i replied with a cheeky grin. Connor just blushed harder, and propped himself up on his elbows and waved to Travis; "so were you two busy before i came" Travis smirked. "NOOOO, i was just... just... chilling with him" i replied, "chilling under a blanket, while Connor is blushing AND Connor doesn't wear anything but boxers to sleep are you sure you were just _chilling_" Travis asked. I mentally face palmed, thats why he was blushing. I just sighed and got up and when i did i grabbed Travis by the hair and he fell head first onto the floor from his bunk bed. "Are you still disagreeing _now_" i asked while kneeling beside his head; he raised a single finger and said "no"and his finger fell back down.

I smile at my win and grabbed Connor by his wrist and pulled him out of bed, "come on we got a lot to catch up on" i told him, Connor smiled and grabbed a shirt from his bag he through it on and put on a pair of jeans too. Travis by now had woken up the cabin and told everyone to get ready because were leaving for breakfast in 15. "Oh and one more thing, Nat" Travis said, "what" i asked, "your also wearing one of Connors shirts" he winked at me and ran as fast as he could to the pavilion. All of us followed Travis who was being chased by Connor to the pavilion, where we all said a prayer to the Gods and dug in.

"So you want to go to the forest after" i asked Connor, "ya sure, but i have to go talk to Nico first i'll be done in 20mins ok".

We both went our ways, Connor to Nico and I went to visit Baily.

"OH MY GODS NATALIE" Baily jumped off of Frederick's lap and gave he a bear hug, "hey Baily" i replied, i was a little embarrassed because i walked in on her and Fred making out. "Freddy i will see you later" she shooed her boyfriend out of her cabin, most of her siblings wouldn't care they all just danced around, sung and wrote poetry; typical Apollo cabin. " i haven't seen you in like ever" she squealed, "ya" i replied. After a while we had talked about, Nico and I being cousins, the incident with Drew and many other things; although i never told her my wolf thing or my Godly parent. Then she talked about Frederick for like the remainder of the time, i felt bad for Nico because there was NO way Baily would ever break up with Fred. "Anyway i'm going to se Connor and Nico, i will see you later... promise" i said, "defiantly, bye"! she waved me off and closed the Apollo cabin doors behind me.

I skipped happily over to the Hades cabin and quietly opened the door to see Nico THREATENING Connor! "NICO" i yelled at him, he quickly dropped Connor from the death grip and turned around, "sorry but you know, we are cousins and you are kinda going on a date with him" Nico pointed out. "Um this isn't a date, were just catching up" i retorted, Nico narrowed his eyes but i just rolled my eyes and grabbed Connor's wrist. "BYE Nico", i shouted back to him as we made our way inside the forest.

We found a comfortable place to sit down, there was a log to sit on and a small stream behind us, the grass and flowers were very pretty here. I was just about to comment on the beautiful scenery why Connor blurted out "i love you, Natalie"!

**Chapter 8**

Even though i kinda all ready knew he liked me i was still shocked to hear him say it, he had clasped his hands over his mouth when he did say it though. his face went beat red, i don't think i have seen his face so red in one week before. I unclasped his hands from his mouth and and held his hands in mine, we sat in silence although it wasn't awkward. "Connor i have to tell you something that might change your mind about me" i whispered/said, "nothing will change how i think of you Nat". I smiled but the smile faded, "Connor you can't tell anyone... you have to swear on styx" i told him, "Ok i swear on styx i won't tell anyone the following"he announced.

Thunder boomed in the distance, "ok... my mom is the Titian Leto and i have the power to change form into a wolf" I looked down at my suddenly interesting converse. He pulled one of his hands away from mine and cupped my face with them, "Natalie, i still love you all the same... AND THATS FLIPPIN AWESOME" he cheered.

I cracked a smile "shut up Connor" i retorted, "so what do you look like as a wolf" he asked, "Umm to be honest i don't really know, but it hurts to change form back to human so i try to only change form when needed" i said. "Oh and when i'm a wolf Nico calls me Bell" i added, he starred at me, "so your Nico's pet" he asked. "NO you dimwit, that was an act, since _you_ saw me, what do i look like" i asked him, "well, your completely white" figures i wanted to be all black i thought "you have beautiful teal green eyes and you look fragile but dangerous and majestic" he said. I smiled i kinda liked the way i looked "Thanks, sorry for biting you the other day" i apologized, "thats cool" his mind started to wander.

"Soooo was that you that was in the washroom a while back, in Nico's cabin" he asked nervously, oh... now i understand how awkward this is for him, and me. "uh ya" i replied, "Connor i don't care about that, that was in the past and i live in the present" i added quickly. "oh ok thats good, sorry about that though it was really unlike me and inappropriate" he said quietly. I started to laugh a little "Connor you said thats not like you? well i beg to differ, you sleep in boxers and i even walked in on you like half an hour later" i said between giggles. "OK first of all A LOT of teen guys sleep only in boxers and second... i don't know! i was still in the mood" he flung his arms in the air. I stopped laughing at him, "are you still in the mood now" i asked; his eyes widened. "NO NO NO not to do anything like that but you know" i tried to explain, he smirked "what do i know?" he asked innocently. "ugh" i grabbed his face in my hands and kissed his lips short and sweetly, but i felt something i hadn't when i kissed Leo... it felt, right. when i pulled away he starred into my eyes, his blue sparkling eyes looked into my green ones. He leaned forward again, my eyes fluttered shut as our lips crashed, his right hand was by my neck and his left was on my waist. I had both my hands lost in his hair, he deepened the kiss quickly i took one of my hands out of his hair and placed it on his chest, "Connor, thats enough for- he started to trail kisses down my neck and he then made a love bite/hickey right under my jaw. I shuddered and felt like i could melt, i wanted so much of him right now, but it was almost dinner and then we had the stupid camp fire sing-along. He gently licked the new love bite and came back to my lips, i kissed him with all my passion, but i didn't let him enter my mouth. "Connor we need to go for dinner, it's in like 5mins" i said sternly. He finally sat back up and looked up to the sky "what cha looking at at" i asked. He looked back at me, "i'm not looking I'm thanking" he said, "thanking who" i asked; "Aphrodite" he replied. I just smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, as if on cue the conch horn rang out in the distance.

I sat beside Connor at the table and had Travis to my right, i was eating breaded chicken and salad with orange juice. "Hey Nat" Travis whispered, "what" i replied tiredly, "is that a _love bite_ from Connor" he snickered. I shot him a look "actually yes and it's none of your business" i retorted as i pulled my hair forward to cover it. He just laughed harder, "don't tell Nico" i pleaded really quick, he stopped laughing and stood up and smirked down at me.

Oh sh*t i though, he started to make his way to the Hades table; i quickly stood up and caught up with him "Travis please don't" i pleaded, i tried to make up a fake facial emotion to look natural. he just kept walking towards Nico, i finally caved in and jumped onto his back and we both went tumbling down to the ground. "DON'T TRAVIS" i hollered, "he must know" he replied as i rolled so i was on top, "you sure Travis i'm giving you one last chance" i shouted. He looked confused and shouted "NEVER" he tried to get up but i quickly kneed him in the sensitive spot and it worked.

I got off of Travis to see the entire pavilion of people starring, "SORRY, YOU CAN CONTINUE YOUR DINNER, PEOPLES"! i announced to everyone. I glanced down at Travis and said "i did give you a chance" he groaned in reply, i just sat back down at the Hermes table and received high fives from various people.

After dinner when Connor and I were about to leave for the retarded sing-a-long, Connor pulled me aside. "Hey i know you don't like these, you want to go back to the cabin" he offered, "ya sure" i replied since no one would see i grabbed Connor's hand as we walked to the cabin. He opened the door for me "why thank you" i said in a british accent, he just chuckled and walked over to his bed; "i'm going to change into my PJs" i announced to him. I grabbed a sports/sleeping bra that was dark green and a pair of very baggy polka dot pants.

When i came out of the washroom i saw Connor chilling in his bed playing on the stolen IPod, i came and cuddled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"you want too listen to music, it's not like they will be back for a while" he offered, "sure" i stood up and plugged his IPod into the stereo. A bunch of modern songs by Skrillex, dead mouse and pit bull came; i was relieved to dance again. We danced crazy, jumped on the beds, sang the lyrics even though we both sucked at singing, we danced REALLY close too, i felt like my butt was glued to his front.

We did soo many break dancing songs that when a slow song came on i was actually happy. He spun me towards him and into his arms, i wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer (if that was possible). We slowly stepped around the room starring into each others eyes and then i rest my head on his chest, when the song finished i was so tired.

"Connor can we rest now" i asked, he smiled "i didn't know we were always going to sleep together" his smile turned into a smirk. I hit him playfully on the chest, and jumped onto him, he was standing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he had one hand on my back and the other was pushing hair out of my face.

"If you insist" he said sarcastically, i rolled my eyes Connor made his way over to his bed and sat down, he waited for me to get off him but i didn't. He sighed and as he slowly lied down i felt his delicious abs flexing. When he was finally on his back i slipped off him and cuddled up beside him under the sheets. I turned to face the other way and as if by instinct he quickly followed suit and he was spooning me. I was very comfortable and tired i yawned and he hugged me tight, "good night Con, i love you" i just felt like i had to say that. "i love you too Natalie... night" he whispered. And together we dozed off into our slumber.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

**Chapter 9 **

The next morning i woke up to see that Connor already left, figures he probably chose food over me. I didn't really know what to wear and it was actually getting a little colder then usual at camp, so i pulled on a pair of black leggings and a pair of chocolate colour uggs. I wanted something big and baggy so i went through Connor's cloths bag, i found a lime green pull over hoodie that had a big DC star logo on the front. The sleeves were long but i liked that and the band at the bottom of the sweater reached just above mid thigh. I combed through my messy curls and jammed my hands into the hoodies front pocket, i walked out of the cabin and started to make my way to the Pavilion.

I stopped before entering the pavilion when i noticed Connor nor Nico were at the tables, i quickly ran over to the Hades cabin; i barged in before even knocking and saw that Nico had Connor up against the wall again "NICO STOP IT" i yelled. He quickly dropped Connor and i ran over to him, "you ok babe" i asked him, Connor seemed a little shocked he had some blood dripping from his mouth but that was it. "Nico what are you doing to Connor! you just can't go around beating him up when you want" i screamed pointing to Connor, Connor slowly stood up but slumped against the wall. "Nat, i'm just trying to help, he needs to know that if you guys sleep together every night, that he can't take advantage of you" Nico explained. "Um WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT" i yelled at Nico, he looked hurt but i didn't care... he just beat up my boyfriend! "Come on Connor lets go" i huffed, he gingerly grabbed my hand and i dragged him out the door. "Nico try acting more like a brother and not any abusive father and maybe i'll talk to you again" i said, i slammed the door behind me and trudged off with Connor to the pegasus stables.

"Hey thanks for what you did back there" Connor said, he rubbed the blood off his chin; "have you ridden a pegasus yet Natalie"? "Um no, but can you show me how too" i asked, he grinned from ear to ear.

He had tacked up a beautiful grey pegasus and it stood waiting for us to mount it. "he is beautiful" i commented, "why thank you" he replied; i just rolled my eyes. "does he have a name" i asked. Connor mounted the pegasus the stuck out his hand for me, "ya names, Zoroha", "very unique" i said flatly. I clambered on top and sat behind Connor, "you ready" he asked, "OH COURSE i'm ready" i retorted.

The pegasus took off galloping and took to the air right away, we flew high up into the sky and circled camp, when i realized how high we were i scooted extra close to Connor and hugged him tight. He chuckled a bit and then the pegasus spiraled down towards camp, i scream at the top of my lungs as we approving the ground very fast! The pegasus spread his wings and we suddenly we back high up in the air, i sighed out loud at the relief. We ended up staying and flying around for a while and Connor actually almost crashed us once!

When we put Zoroha back into her stall, we stood together joking and laughing while feeding her sugar cubes and hay. "Hey you screamed pretty loud up there before Nat" he laughed, i hit him playfully on the chest and he winced a bit "hey you ok" i asked full of concern. "Ya, ya i'm good" he replied, but i could tell he was lying, i narrowed my eyes at him and Connor shrugged and asked "why are you where my hoodie"? "Hey stop trying to change the subject"i told him, he rolled his eyes "I"M FINE"! "ok then lift up your shirt" i said matter-of-factly-tone. "Um you just want to see me shirtless" he complained, i laughed a little but i was getting worried, "Connor just do it and just so you know i see you every night with only boxers on" i pointed out. He just shook his head like a child, so i walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Just as his arms were about to snake around me i ripped up his shirt! "CONNOR HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" i said horrified, "it's just a bruise calm your self Nat" he tried but failed to pull his shirt back down, "Connor this isn't just a bruise you have three round bruises the sizes of fists that are freaking reddish purple and one has a burst blood vessel" i yelled. "How come you didn't tell me" i asked quietly, "I didn't want to ruin your day" he said innocently. I sighed and put his shirt back down "meet me in the Hermes cabin in 5mins ok"? i asked but it was more a command, "fine" he huffed and left the stables. After i fix up Connor, Nico is going to receive a talk!

I picked up some healing cream from Baily (daughter of Apollo the healer, DUH) and she said she needed to talk to me later, jeez now i had to talk to two people!

I barged into the Hermes cabin holding a container of blueish cream, i think most of the campers were inside the cabin and when they saw me they just glanced and continued on with their day (Good they weren't treating me different).

I saw Connor chilling on his bed talking to Travis, they were laughing until i showed up. "CONNOR, take the damn shirt off now" i demanded, "someones eager" Travis commented; i glared daggers at him and he slowly back away as Connor slipped his shirt off. "BRO how in Hades did you get that"! Travis nearly shouted, "my stupid cousin" i sighed. I coated my fingers in the oily cream and gently rubbed into into his abs, he had one below the right of his chest another in the smack dab middle of his abdomen and the last was half under his jean line and the other half on the right side of his abs. I rubbed the cream onto the first bruise and i felt him relax at my touch, i moved onto the second one and rubbed the cream on slowly. I didn't make eye contact with him but i could tell he was trying to find my eyes, i gently pushed down his jeans and boxers just enough so the entire bruise was showing.

"I'm going to leave now" Travis announced, i looked back over my shoulder at him and rolled my eyes. I finally made eye contact with Connor and i couldn't read his emotion i had never seen it before in his eyes, i broke the stair and placed my hand with more cream on it on the final bruise. I heard him take a deep breath and i sat down on my knee/shins beside, my back to his face and i faced his legs/bottom half. I steadily rubbed the cream on and when i was finished i didn't even bother bugging him about who had come to say hi (if you know what i mean).

I turned around to his blushing face and pecked his lips, he went to put his shirt on and pull up is pants but i said "Connor leave it to dry rest for half an hour, i will be back, got stuff to discus with Nico" i muttered the last part. "Umm sure, sorry for"- i quickly cut Connor off "I don't give a Hades! it happens to all guys" i almost shouted, he blushed again. "LATER" he shouted as i walked out the cabin, "bye Stoll" i whispered to myself.

My mood changed from loving to death rage within seconds i almost asked myself if i had some kind of Bi polar disorder. I stormed into the Hades cabin and saw that Nico wasn't there, i pounded on the bathroom door and heard somebody grumble "Give me one sec Nat"!

Nico came out of the washroom with a pair of jeans on, after he saw my anger he pulled a shirt out of his drawer and slipped it on; "what were you think? have you seen the bruises you gave his"! i almost screamed. "Um no" was his idiotic reply, "well maybe you should talk to Percy or something and learn how to be loving" i stated; he glared at me but sighed. "Ok fine i'm sorry, tell Connor i'm sorry and actually i was about to go talk to Percy" he said, "good" i crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh also Chiron came looking for you, um you might want to see him in his office... like when your done here" Nico said. "Sure thing death breath" i retorted, he just huffed but continued to look for something, "looking for thing" i held up his pure black sword. "OH YA THANKS" he said happily, i swung it away as he tried to grab it from me, "on one condition" i said simply; "Jeez there are always conditions with you, but ok" he said angrily. "You never beat up Connor no matter what unless i say so or he does something extremely stupid like prank you" i said, "Fine" he grabbed his sword back and walked out the cabin beside me. "Later dancer" he waved at me before heading to the arena, " in a while death breath" i huffed to myself.

I marched into Chiron's office and plopped down into a chair, "hey, you asked to talk to me" i asked; he lowered his coffee mug (he was in wheel chair form). "Yes, i believe you understand that you have been at this camp for two years exactly today and your 18 in 2 days" he said flatly, i had totally forgotten about my b-day.

"yes i understand" i replied, "Natalie, you also haven't been claimed which is very unusual, i would like you to go to Olympus tomorrow morning and have a chat with the Gods about their late claiming" Chiron said. I nodded slowly, this is bad, REALLY BAD! "Is that all" i asked him, "Hm i believe so" he said unsure. I stood up and walked over to the door, as i opened it he spoke again "Oh thats what i forgot! If i am correct you are dating Connor Stoll, right" he asked. I awkwardly turned around to face him, "ya", "well since your in the same cabin , _please_ be careful and choose your actions wisely" he raised an eyebrow. "Yup ok" and i walked out of that office as quick as possible.

Maybe i'll go see Connor then eat dinner and then I will Iris message Baily; sounds like a plan i told myself as i made my way to the Hermes cabin.

**Chapter 10**

When i entered the cabin i noticed that nobody was there, i had a feeling that Percy and Nico were having a sword fight and the crowd mainly consisted of the Hermes cabin. When i noticed that Connor wasn't there either i wanted to rip his head off! But quickly walked over to the washroom door, when i spotted the bathroom door closed, i knocked on the door and was relieved to hear Connor say, "is that you, Nat?".

"Yup" i replied through the door, "you can come in" he said, i opened the door and saw Connor starring into the mirror, "your not becoming anymore hot" i told him. He laughed at me "_anymore_", "well i wouldn't date a guy who is hideous" i said to him, he pulled me in for a hug. I observed that the bruises weren't as bad, but still there for sure, i rest my head on his bare collar bone; "how does your stomach feel" i asked. "Fine a lot better though, "tonight after dinner i'm putting more on, ok?" i commanded, he just nodded his head and kissed my hair. I looked up at him and kissed him short and chastely on the lips, he looked a little disappointed so i mentally laughed as he leaned down for another kiss.

My eyes fluttered shut as our lips made contact, i felt like jello and i wanted to melt into puddle. I put a little more weight on my arms which were tangled in his hair, i licked his bottom lip slowly and he let out a small moan. He kissed me back eagerly, but still with love and passion and finally for the first time i let him gain access to my mouth. His tongue twirled around mine, i started to feel really giddy; i pushed his face away as we caught some air. He leaned in again but this time i got access to his mouth, we fought for dominance but just as i was winning he pulled away and started trailing kisses. He went down the right side and when he reached just under my jaw, my breath hitched as he made a love bite; he chuckled quietly.

He gently licked the new love bite and i pushed him onto the side of the bath tub, i decided it was time for him to moan and i chuckled at him after. So i straddled his lap and went as far up as possible and as close as possible, i could tell he was holding back a moan but i couldn't let that happen. I put both my hands on his bare chest and kissed him roughly, i licked his bottom lip he _still_ didn't react!

I went to do the one thing that always gets him, i bit my lip, starred into his eyes as i slowly unzipped his fly.

My left hand went back onto his shoulder, and my right hand softly grabbed his rod, he froze for one second. I moved my hand up and down it until he finally let out a low groan almost a growl, i chuckled at him, pecked him on the lips as i continued to rub his man-hood. His breathing was at a different pace now probably because he wasn't in control of this situation, i stopped moving my hand for a second and stole a quick glance at him delicious abs, chest and tantalizing collar bone. I kissed him softly on the lips again and squeezed him a little with my right hand, he bite his lip and looked down at me.

I started to feel his rod pulse uncontrollably, and it became very hard; even though my hand was in his pants and i couldn't exactly see his man-hood i new what was about to happen. He breathed out heavily and groaned really loud, i pulled my hand out of his jeans and licked my finger tips. He looked down at me with love and pleasure in his eyes, i kissed his on the lips again and fireworks exploded behind my eyes.

The conch horn blew in the distance just to wreak our moment, i sighed and pulled off Connor; he stood up slowly, "aww now i have to shower AGAIN" he complained. I just laughed at his reaction, "change for dinner and shower when you get back" i offered, he thought about it for a second "ya i'll do that but one question" he said; i raised and eyebrow at him. "How come you have seen and _felt_ me completely naked but i have only seen you in PJ bottoms and a bra" he pointed out, i laughed at him and pecked his cheek; "because it takes a lot more for a girl to take her cloths off" i whispered into his hear.

I got off my tippy toes and walked out of the washroom, i went through Connor's cloths bag and pulled out a pair of plaid red boxers, a pair of black jeans and a navy blue ribbed, tight, shirt **(the one in the picture of Connor) **and i also grabbed his favourite necklace, they kinda reminded me of a dog collar.

I threw Connor's cloths into the washroom and heard him say thanks. "I'll be at the pavilion see you there" i said to Connor as i walked out of the cabin towards my dinner.

Dinner was quite uneventful except for Travis being a pain in the butt, during the camp fire Connor and i ditched again; He went and showered and i decided to see if Baily had skipped too.

I went over to the small water spraying fountain at the back of the room and through a coin in it, "Oh Goddess Iris expect my offering and show me Baily Contrade of camp half blood". The mist shimmered and twirled a little showed Baily sitting on her bed cuddling with Frederick, "hey, Baily", she literally jumped off the bed and ran over to her Iris fountain.

"HEY girl, long time no see"! she squealed, i smiled at her, "OH i have two good news and one bad news" she announced, " same i have one good news and one bad" i said back to her. She giggled a little and looked back at Fred who was lying on her bed texting on his phone the Stoll brothers stole for him. "Good new number 1, Freddy and i are going on the exchange trip to the Roman camp"! she squealed and giggled and clapped her hands. I was happy for her but that means even more of my friends are gone, first Leo and now Baily and Fred.

"Thats awesome! who is coming over here" i asked, "not sure some girl named Ariana" she replied, "OK good new number 2, Freddy and i have the exact same schedules for the Roman camp activities" she giggled and sighed really loud. "Bad news, um were leaving tomorrow night and we take a boat there with the other exchange campers, the Roman exchanges arrive the next morning" she looked down at the floor. "Girl thats awesome i don't care if you leave me as long as you Iris message me ALL the time" i said, she looked up and smiled with relief and gratefulness.

"So... whats your good and bad news" she asked me, "ok well good news, Connor and I are dating, i think" i tried to remember if we had actually said it aloud, my train of though was interrupted by squealing and clapping and basically a happy Baily. "THATS AWESOME I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT" she screamed happily, I cracked a smile too and said "ok so bad news, i have to go to Olympus tomorrow to discus the fact i have't been claimed yet... so i might not get to say good bye" i said sadly. "Oh" was her reply, i looked up up from the floor and said "just in case i don't get to say good bye, ummm... I hope you have fun and stay out of trouble, have a good trip" . "Thanks" she said quietly, the Iris message was slowly blurring and cutting out, i sighed ran a hand through my hair.

After another 10mins of waiting, Connor came out of the washroom in his plaid red boxers; "Sup sexy" he said to me. I raised both my eyebrows at him, "Connor were dating right? like boyfriend girlfriend"? i asked he looked at me confused, "well were defiantly not friends after what happened before dinner, and yes if i can be your boyfriend i would be the happiest man on earth" he walked over and sat beside me. I kissed him on the cheek and together we cuddled under the bed blankets, "Connor tomorrow i have to go to Olympus" i said simply, he shot straight up in bed.

"How come your telling me this now" he asked quietly, i sighed and put my hand on his bare shoulder, "Connor i will be fine, Nico is shadow traveling me there and i will Iris message him to come and get me after". He looked at me with concern but slowly slumped back into the bed beside me, "fine but don't do anything or say anything stupid to the Gods" he pointed out. "Yes father" i said jokingly, he glared at me and kissed my forehead.

I cuddled close into Connor's chest and stroked his chest with the tip of my fingers, he was out like a light within mins. I on the other hand took longer to fall asleep, i ended up taking off Connor's hoodie and wore a bra and PJ bottoms to sleep.

The rest of the campers arrived shortly after, and we all fell asleep

Natalie and Connor


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

**Hey guys it's GreekGoddess098 and i was wondering if you liked the chapters so far? Sorry some of them aren't really rated T... Do you like the way I put 2 chapters in one? because i find my individual chapters are too short. Also i couldn't find a pic for Connor that actually ****_looked_**** like him, so bare with me, i chose that photo cuz it's hot! ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW! thanks :D ( tell me if i should do a Connor P.O.V)**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up extra early this morning to pack my back pack, it only dawned on me now that tomorrow was my B-day. I packed a sweater, some water and some ambrosia squares. I needed to make myself presentable to the Gods so i dug out a dress that a casual but nice ( here is the link: ca/I/gojane_2241_1467359064 ) i also wore black flats.

It was almost 8am and Nico said were leaving a 8:30am, everyone would be asleep until 9am though; i starred into the mirror wondering if i should wake Connor up to say goodbye. My question was answered when two strong arms snaked around my waist from behind, i looked up into the mirror and say a very sleepy Connor in boxers. "Hey sleepy head" i whispered, he yawned, "are you all ready to go meet the Gods" he asked me. "As ready as i will ever be" i replied, i turned around in his arms to face him he lightly kissed my on the forehead. "You look very beautiful, Natalie" he commented, he starred down at my, then he twirled me outward to take a good look. "Thanks Connor because you look stunning in your awesome red boxers" i said sarcastically, he just smirked at me "i'm glad you think so" and he railed me back in, i grabbed his hand and left the washroom. I grabbed my grey leather backpack and slung it over one shoulder, i grabbed his hand again and we walked over to Nico's cabin together.

Nico was waiting for us on his front porch, "Connor put some cloths on" Nico yelled over to us, i glanced at Connor and saw that he was so lazy that he only bother to put on a pair of sports, black sweat pants; but no shirt. Connor grinned at Nico "but she likes it this way" he said jokingly, i smacked him on the chest and blushed a little, "sorry Nico, but are you really to go"? i asked him. He sighed, "i guess, come over here", i let go of Connor's hand and pecked him on the lips, "don't pull any stupid pranks" i whispered into his ear. He looked a little sad that i was leaving but grinned when i whispered into his ear, "then what do i do for fun around here" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Nico, "not sure but maybe you should practice your sword skills" i said as a joke, he waved at me and Nico.

I awkwardly hugged Nico as we were pulled in the shadows, we came out in the empire state building, "one second" Nico said; he went and talked with the person at the front desk. After a small argument, Nico threw me a key, "once your in the elevator, put the key in the slot at the bottom; it will bring you to Olympus" he explained. "thanks, cuz" i said, i hugged him really tight and broke away to get inside the elevator, as the doors closed i waved to Nico as he was engulfed by the shadows.

I shakily put the key into the slot, and the elevator shot upwards, i stumbled backwards into the wall and so suddenly the elevator stopped; i think i'm going to be sick. I walked out of the elevator, and onto the cobble path, i ended up not being sick; thank the Gods. I didn't want to ruin my favourite/only dress, specially when Connor liked it. I followed the winding path and up a hill, i saw a huge building placed on top of it. I trudged up the hill and slowly i started to hear voices, when i made it to the building i noticed the architecture was magnificent.

I pounded the big golden doors twice, and the door slowly opened by itself, i felt like an ant. All the Gods were full size and i was about the size of a fork to them! I cleared my throat and they stopped bickering. "Good morning Natalie" Zeus addressed me, i bowed/did a curtesy to him, " i am hear to discuss my Godly parent" i politely told Zeus. All the Gods turned to face me, all were there and Hermes was starring at me coldly. Did he know i was dating Connor?

"Natalie i sense you have already been claimed" Zeus announced, suddenly all the Gods started to talk, saying stuff like "who is her parent" or "i didn't claim her it must have been someone else". "ENOUGH" Zeus bellowed, i took a step back and had to actually try to look Zeus in the eye, "which God has claimed you" Hades asked, Zeus glared at him and Hades rolled his eyes and turned to face me. I took a deep breath and mustered up all the strength i had, "my mother is not here", all the Gods looked confused. "it must be a minor God then" Demeter said, "no no, her scent is too strong to be a minor God" Ares pointed out. "Who is your mother" Zeus demanded, i was shaking of nervousness, i gulped "my mother is-is Leto".

All the Gods gasped, and then all Hades broke loose between them, finally Zeus raised his hand for silence and all of them obeyed. "Natalie, you do understand that Leto is a Titian" Hera said carefully, Zeus nodded his head in agreement. "I shall summon Leto later and talk to her, for now we speak about you" Zeus bellowed, they all nodded in agreement. I noticed Artemis and Apollo were kinda nervous probably because Leto was their mother, "Natalie what are you capable of doing" Hermes asked.

"Not to much, i'm really good with a bow and arrow but my mother gave me the power to change form into a wolf" i finished. (Hephaestus was rather quiet) They all nodded as if telling me to continue, "Is that it" Hera asked me, "um yes madam. "Very well, even though you are part titian you don't seem like to much of a threat to us Gods, but we will watch you carefully" Zeus told me. "Thank you lord Zeus" i think... I bowed and curtsied again to all the Gods and walked back out the palace.

As soon as i was in the outdoors again, a horribly scented breeze went by, it smelt of perfume. I blinked and when my eyes opened again Aphrodite was standing in front of me, "whoa" i said, "oh um good morning, Lady Aphrodite" i tried the stay polite. "hm i see" she said quietly, "would you like to speak with me" i asked her, "Um i suppose" she stopped her train of thought and starred into my eyes. "Natalie, don't listen to what Hermes says about you dating Connor, you to are meant to be" Aphrodite said. I was shocked she said that but i should have expected that considering so was a Goddess of Love, i blushed a little. "Thank you Miss, i will" i bowed my head to her and when i looked up i saw she wasn't there anymore.

I shrugged and continued down the cobble path.

I was almost at the elevator when someone tapped my shoulder, i turned around quickly to see Hermes at normal human size (thank the Gods)! "Hello lord Hermes" i bowed for what seemed like the hundredth time, "no need for bowing my dear, i just have something to tell you something" Hermes said. I remembered what Aphrodite said and i looked at Hermes, "yes" i said politely, "i don't want you to date Connor" he said simply.

I felt crushed i knew i should have expected it though, tears made their way to my eyes but i held back the army, i nodded my head. "Natalie i don't care if your just friends but if you date him and something happens to you, considering your a daughter of a titian, i don't want him to waste the rest of his life mopping over your death" he said this so easily it took me by surprise. The lone soldier trailed down my cheek and i turned my back to Hermes without even saying a proper thank you or good bye.

I went down the elevator, and then Iris messaged Nico in the washroom, he came and picked me up with in minutes. He brought us back to camp, but when he asked me if i was going to see Connor, i ran into the woods crying.

How could this happen i finally fall in love and Hermes has to wreak it! The tears kept streaming down my cheeks, it was just after dinner too, i was starving, I thanked my mother for giving me the power to change form. With three strides i was a wolf, freely running through the woods, it felt good to have the wind in my fur. I ran as fast as my wolf legs could take me, i finally stopped when i didn't have enough energy and i had also found a great view. I sat down on a tall rock which over looked the camp, it was kinda like Zeus' fist but on the other side of the camp, i howled at the moon like in the movies ( awesome link :D . /_xLik_R9Zb-g/SZkPepYSufI/AAAAAAAAARQ/S5m01irnu-g/s400/o_Howling_Wolf_ )

I felt like my white fur and teal eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, but i didn't care nobody would find me here.

I lied down on the rock and crossed my front paws, for a while i just watched the campers and the camp fire sing-a-long, and for once i wish i was there. I placed my head on my paws and curled into a ball i swished my furry tail in front of my face to keep it warm.

I couldn't get over the fact that i would never get to see Connor again... i probably should have told you my stupid life plan. Anyway, i wouldn't be able to stand looking at Connor or anyone anymore so i have decided to stay wolf for the rest of my life.

**Chapter 12**

I was abruptly woken by a large ship sailing into the beach/harbor, then i remember that the Greek exchanges were leaving tonight. And the Roman exchanges were arriving tomorrow on my birthday, I looked away as i saw Baily and Frederick board the boat, i felt like crying but i realized that wolves can't really cry. So instead i just sat back up and howled my heart out, i held that howl for as long as possible. When i was finished the ship was departing, i stood up and paced the rock i was on, was this the right thing to do? How does Connor fell right now? what about, Nico, Baily and others i knew like Travis?

my thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl, i spun around and was facing a black wolf. He had bright yellow eyes, his ears were back he spoke into my mind and sightly with his mouth and body language. "I know your not a real wolf, what are you" he snarled, i was so scared "Um i'm a demigod, and- he cut me off "a demigod? How does a demigod change form into a wolf?" he asked me. "Well actually i'm the only one who can, my mother is the Titian Leto" i explained, suddenly he stood up straight on his all four, "your mother is Leto" he asked surprised, he didn't seem so angry now. "yes" i replied, i sat back down. "I am sorry for my rudeness, i apologize dearly, we wolves worship Leto she is our master and friend" he explained, he came and sat down beside me. "What's your name"? i asked him, he looked at me and cocked his head to the side, "golden eye" he said silently, "we don't really have names, just labels or titles judged by what we have done for our pack, i am a new member so they others had nothing to judge me on, so they named me Golden eye" he explained. "Where is your pack now" i asked, he inspected me "we are on a hunting mission but i and 3 others must stay back to guard our territory".

He stood up and so did i, he started o walk away so i followed him. "what are you doing following me" he snapped, i stopped in my tracks. "i thought you could introduce me to the pack" i said innocently, he turned around to face me "wolves do not except unknown new comers EVEN one a daughter of Leto herself" he said.

"oh ok, well i will be on that rock for tonight but i'm not sure where i will be tomorrow" i told Golden eye, "alright, just howl if your in need" and he walked off into the dense forest.

I returned to my rock to find some kind of giant monster, just lying there... it's a freaking hellhound just GREAT! And it's NOT mrs.O'Leary. It sniffed the air and i froze, it caught my scent and turned around. The thing was huge! No wonder wolves fought in packs, it towered over me and it's drooled splashed to the ground in front of me, i stood in a defensive stance and stood my ground.

If i ran it would out run me for sure, i leaned my head back and howled, for a second nothing happened but then the hell hound pounced on me! I was like a giant bone for him, i was dangling out of his mouth, limp, i tried with all my strength to flail or even howl again but i could tell Golden eye wasn't coming, but was this seriously how i was going to die?

A pack of wolves answered my question, they charged the hellhound there were about 14 of them all different. Golden eye stood in the front beside what i could tell were the Alpha male and Alpha female, all the wolves jumped and bite and pounced at the hell hound until i was dropped they continued fighting the hell hound, but it was useless. Then i remembered the moon and my mother, how she said it was special, i understood now. I starred into the moon and thought of my mother, the cries of wolves howled in the background and suddenly when i took my eyes off the moon i felt energized. I spun around and faced the Hellhound, i growled and snarled at him, for some reason he was scared i couldn't tell why. I lunged at him and he jumped backwards in fear, i snarled and growled and snapped and finally, he backed up to far and accidentally fell backwards off the cliff. He disintegrated into a pile of dust as he hit the ground.

I turned around to see all the other wolves including Golden eye starring at me they all had their heads low, the Alpha male and female approached me. "What just happened to me" i asked them nervously, "child, you used the power of Leto to take down the monster, that is truly a rare accomplishment" the female said. "Would you like to stay the night with our pack" the Alpha male offered, "yes i would, thank you" i told him. They turned around and signaled for the others to follow them, they lead us off into the forest and stopped when we reached a very dense part, there were rocks and boulders for protection and shelter from rain.

"Hey, Golden eye, what exactly did i do back there" i asked him, he turned to face me as he curled up in a ball "Well you had these raging eyes that glowed with hate and passion and your fur glowed bright in the moon light too, you know the last one to ever use the power of Leto was a wolf who lead us into the Titian war" he said simply, "but that was the past, we chose not to fight anymore battles against the Gods and Leto accepts that" he explained. I curled up beside him.

"Hey whats your name" Golden eye asked, i'm so stupid how could i forget my name; "it's Natalie" he had a confused face, "OH but when i'm a wolf everyone calls me Bell" i added quickly. Human names must sound so useless to them, "thats cool, because Bell in Italian mean beautiful" he said quietly. Thats funny because Nico is Italian, "ya i guess, do you wolves celebrate birthdays" i asked him, he gave me a funny look again, "not really, the day you were born means nothing to a wolf" he explained. "Then do you guys celebrate anything for individuals" i asked, he sighed and snuggled into his tail, "ya instead of birthdays, we celebrate the first pack kill you got" he whispered. I could tell he was tired but i had one more question, "when is yours, my human birthday is tomorrow" i elaborated; "mine is one the 9th of August, i delivered the final blow to a forest deer we were chasing for 35mins" he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes, just as i was about to fall asleep Golden eye asked me something, "i'm reading an emotion from you that wolves don't emit or seem to have, what is it, it feels like your dealing with a loss of a loved one". I suddenly felt sad, he was right i missed Connor so much, "i'm sorry Bell, i think it's time we sleep anyway" he said. "ya, can i spend some days with you and the pack" i asked him, "sure but, i need you to explain this emotion you are feeling first" he offered.

"it's kinda hard to say but it's like, you miss someone so much it feels like their dead and that nobody can mend the scar they left you, and i think the emotion is called heart broken" i explained. "Well how can you fix it" he asked, "not sure, i guess... i would have to talk to Connor" i cracked towards the end, i couldn't even say his name, "Well good night Bell i hope you get to talk to this Connor soon" he said.


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

**Chapter 13**

The the next morning i woke up in the woods, confused as Hades. Then i remember i was a wolf, i looked to my right and saw golden eye sleeping peacefully. I walked away from the wolf site and wandered the woods, the trees swayed in the wind and the dew was still on the grass. The air smelt crisp and new, i ended up wandering to a place that seems familiar, oh this is the place when i kissed Connor before the conch horn rang out.

I walked/trotted up to the log we sat on and starred at it, the water in the stream shivered under the sheen of the rising sun. I don't understand why i can't just forget Connor, it would make every thing so easy, i noticed something was behind the log. O padded behind the log and saw one of Connor's rope bracelets he some times wears, i was plain rope. I picked it up gingerly and the smell of Connor became very overwhelming on my wolf nose, i felt like crying or howling but i didn't want to wake up the pack.

I don't know what the hades i'm doing with it but i carried it was to the wolf site, the other wolves were up and practicing fighting. The Alpha male and female sat and watched over everyone, i saw Golden eye watching too but more in the background maybe even hiding. "hey" i whispered, he turned and looked at me, "whats that in your mouth"? he asked "it's belongs to someone i know in the human world" i said quietly. "Does this rope belong to this Connor you spoke of last night" he asked gently, "ya" i replied. He looked at me sadly and shook his head, "wolves don'y feel this kind of pain or power, you must leave the site, go talk to Connor" he said. "What why?" i asked, "the emotion of one wolf spreads through the pack, we can't be _heart broken_ while hunting" he said softly. "I understand, i must speak with the Alpha male and female first though" i stated, he nodded and walked over to the Alpha's, he turned around and walked back to me; "you may speak with them now"he said.

I walked over to the pack leaders and bowed my head, "I understand you must leave" the male said, "yes but i want to return after i want to stay part of your pack" i pleaded. "Very well but you must visit us once a week for at least a day, if you want to stay part of our pact" the female instructed. "thank you i shall see you later" i spoke and then slowly backed away from them

"Golden eye i will see you very soon, i will not forget this pack especially you, i will return once or twice a week" i explained to him. He nodded and gave me a wolf smile, "i look forward to seeing a happy Bell" he licked my head and joined the pack for training. It's about time i morph back into human, oh sh*t thats gonna kill; i hope i literally don't die. I hope it doesn't take me long to find him.

**Chapter 13 part 2,**

**Connor's P.O.V (Listen to this music while reading this chapter: watch?v=oYDDiqhhzbQ**

After i found out from Nico that Natalie had run off into the forest, i ran in after her. Why would she run away, did something happen? what did the Gods do? Crap she's going to be in wolf form i thought. I continued to run around aimlessly and time seemed to be slowing down. I felt like the world's weight was on my shoulders as i ran through the woods, i think i was running for half an hour until i noticed that i was sitting in the exact spot where me and Natalie kissed before dinner. That kiss couldn't compare to any others, i sat on the log and fiddled with the rope bracelet i got from Travis for our 13th birthday. I sighed as i felt my eyes sting with tears, i held them back, Connor Stoll doesn't cry. I didn't know what to do my heart was so empty and my love for Natalie only seemed to throb in my chest. Maybe she will show up after dinner in the cabin, i sighed as i held back more tears. Great now i have to deal with new campers tomorrow morning AND it was her birthday tomorrow. CRAP i have to get her something, i stood up and thought about how short she was, when she stood against me her head always rested on my collar bone. I even remember how her hair smells, kinda like mango. I sniffled but held the army of tears back.

After the camp fire sing along that we usually skip i trudged to my bunk and ripped of my shirt. I went through my cloths bag and came across my hoodie she was wearing yesterday, i picked it up bit my lip. I dropped it real quick when tears threatened me, it did still smell like her too, "HEY Connor get your butt in bed, lights are off in one min" Travis shouted, "kk" i replied. I quickly picked the hoodie up and hopped into bed, i lay on my side wondering if she was fine, i grabbed the hoodie close to my face and breathed in the scent. "Bro, why are you smelling that hoodie" Travis asked with a grin, he hung his head down from the bunk above, "Travis piss off" i said. He looked shocked, "calm yourself... HEY where's Natalie" he stupidly asked, i was about to answer but i couldn't get the out. "Oh" was Travis' reaction, "dude it's fine she will be here in the morning" he reassured, i looked at Travis for the truth but i couldn't find it. I just rolled over and faced the wall, i let out a sigh and closed my eyes. My life sucks.

The next morning everybody was scrambling around muttering stuff about the Roman campers coming, i rolled out of bed and yesterdays memories came flooding back. Natalie was missing, ran away, gone, for no reason or for a reason that was untold. What if it was because of me? Travis approached me and sat best me on my bunk, "Connor we will find we ok"? he went to pat me on the back but a stood up and pushed his hand away, "stop lying bro, NO ONE knows where she is" i shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred, Travis said "go to the pavilion i will be there in 5mins" and everybody rushed out the door.

I put on a pair of jeans and pulled on a new t-shirt that was red, "why are you still here man"? i asked Travis. "Because your my brother and i can tell your in some kind of pain" he replied, "ya well stay out of it, go run off to Katie" i snapped back. "DUDE im trying to help" he shouted back, he stood up and walked to the door. I glared at him and he left for the pavilion.

i grabbed my hair in frustration, and paced the room. WHAT do i do, it almost seems like it's my fault! Is she ok? did she _even_ live the night? I honestly felt like screaming and running around like a freak, then i spotted a dagger on Travis' table attached to his top bunk. I walked over and picked it up, i went to the washroom, i just starred at it for what seemed like forever.

My hand was shaking as i cut a slit on my wrist, i bit my lip as the pain set in but i deserved it, i know nothing about where, why or how my OWN girlfriend disappeared! frustration boiled up inside me and i cut my wrist again, i watched the blood flow out of the two thin cuts. I washed off the knife and put it back by Travis' bed, i heard the Iris fountain gurgle so i walked over to it.

A blurry image appeared, it kinda looked like... Hermes! "d-dad" i asked, i quickly grabbed my wrist with my right hand to stop and hide the bleeding. "Hey son how have you been holding up without Natalie" Hermes asked, i starred at him in surprise, how did he know? "How did you know" i asked him. "Oh ya umm, i told her she couldn't date you" he said sheepishly, my jaw dropped open and i starred at him in shock, then came the anger, it boiled up so fast! "HOW COULD YOU" i screamed at him, i flung both my arms in the air, "Connor, it's for your own- CONNOR what is on your left wrist" he bellowed. i was so mad i couldn't care any less, i held up my cut wrist to the Iris message, and i narrowed my eyes at him, "_this_ is your fault" and i swiped my hand through the Iris message to end it.

I turned around and BAM Hermes was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern but concerned look on his face. I stood frozen then the anger came back "I HATE YOU DAD, YOU RUINED MY ONLY CHANCE AT TRUE LOVE" i yelled at him, it may seem cheesy but it really did feel like that. I brushed past him and changed into a long sleeve shirt to hide my cuts. As i was leaving the cabin he grabbed my left wrist shooting pain through it, "Connor, please" he said. He rolled up my sleeve and looked at the cuts and then into my eyes. " I loved her dad", i turned away as the army of tears threatened to attack, " I _will _ fix this Connor, trust me" he said. I pulled my wrist away and pulled my sleeve back down, " I don't think i can trust you dad, this is why Gods aren't allowed to interfere with their children's life" i snapped. Before he could say anything else i pulled away and headed for the beach to meet the new Roman exchange campers.

I walked up to Travis who was watching the boat pull in, "hey Travis, sorry about earlier, i was just... frustrated" i explained to him. He turned around and smiled, "glad to hear your annoying voice again", i rolled my eyes and watched the Roman campers come out of the boat there were about 10. 5 girls and 5 boys, they all lugged their bags off the boat and went over to Chiron. Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground and all the campers fell silent, "These are our new exchange campers who will be staying with us for a month" he explained, "please introduce yourselves" he urged.

First the boys went which i didn't really listen to neither did i listen to the girls until Nico nudged me, "Bro, look at that chick who going to talk next". I didn't even know he was there, the girl stepped forward, "Hello my name is Ariana and i'm daughter of Bacchus". She had shoulder length shortish hair that was heavily layered and a reddish colour mixed with brown, she had striking blue eyes and wore mascara and eyeliner. She had a black leather jacket with a neon green t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans with combat boots. I looked over to Nico and literally saw him drooling over Ariana, Chiron finally finished his speech and Nico ran up to go volunteer to tour the Ariana girl around camp. "See ya round camp bro" i said to Travis, he just waved and ran over to Katie. Time seemed to freeze as i saw couples together, like Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper and others. I walked faster until i reached the cabin, but when i looked up to the front porch, i saw the unbelievable. I saw Natalie in wolf form waiting for me on the front porch.

**Chapter 14 **

**Natalie P.O.V.**

When i saw Connor walking sadly to the cabin i waiting on the front porch. His blond/brown hair fell into his eyes as he walked kicking a rock, when he looked up at the front porch he spotted me. His eyes widened, and i saw his eyes go glassy and teary, but none fell, i nudged the door open and trotted into the Hermes cabin. I jumped onto his bunk and was preparing for the pain to come, he slowly walked to the side of the bed. His hand gingerly touched my fur as if it would disappear, i hear his sniffle but he still wasn't crying. I licked his hand and then closed my eyes, i concentrated on my human body and felt the pain begin.

I quickly collapsed onto the bed and hear Connor gasp, but he was the least of my worries at the moment, i was a wolf for so much longer then last time. It felt like spears were being shoved into my paws and coming out of my back, my tail felt like it was being ripped off slowly, my legs trembled and started to twitch uncontrollably. My four legs felt like the bones were being hacked to pieces and then it felt like no bones were there at all, i couldn't feel my legs! As i started to regain feeling into my legs the soft white fur gradually disappeared, then the face pounding began. It felt like an Ares kid was pounding my face recklessly with a mallet or the butt of sword, my breathing became heavier and i felt like I was going to die. My ears down sized and i felt my teeth being broken in half in order to become human like, the tears came out like a water fall as soon as i was human enough to cry, it hurt so much! I rolled onto my side to face Connor, i smiled through the veil of tears, i saw him holding back so much, why didn't he just cry? I winced and whimpered as it felt like my nails were being pushed back into the fingers.

Finally my breathing evened out and i looked up at Connor, I brushed a finger across his face and then i grabbed his hand. Finally they came, the tears started out as one or two but then the tears were streaming down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away, he just sat there and cried as i held his hands, he nestled his face into my hair and cried even more. As he was probably over whelmed by my scent, i don't thing Connor could stop, i had NEVER seen or even heard of him crying. Even that one time at Nico's cabin he was just sniffling and whimpering but NOT crying. I squeezed his hand tight, "Connor, i-i love you" i croaked, he smiled from ear to ear and finally the tears stopped flowing from his eyes.

"I love you too" he whispered, suddenly the darkness started to engulf me, my eyes fluttered shut and everything went black. I blacked out, i was out of energy.

**Chapter 14 part 2**

**Connor's P.O.V**

After Natalie blacked out, I finally wiped off the tears; i forgot what it felt like to cry and my eyes were puffy and red. I pulled her into my lap, Natalie was limp but still had a pulse. I mustered up my strength and stood up with her in my arms bridal style, i kissed her forehead and walked out the cabin door. I walked as fast as my legs would take me but my left wrist was burning under the weight, i looked around as campers starred at me. I was so embarrassed they totally knew i was crying, i just kept walking though; i glanced to my right and saw Nico making out with that Ariana girl. When Nico and her broke for air he some how spotted me and kissed her on the cheek, he pulled away from her hands and told her he would be back later.

"Connor what happened, what did you do to her" Nico was getting angry, i stopped dead in my tracks, i lifted up my face. His eyes widened and then fell to the ground he obviously saw my hideous tear stained and red eyes. "Sorry" he said as he walked beside me, " i can take her you know, you look tired" he offered. i simply said "no" and kept walking to the clinic, i started the job and i was going to finnish it.

I barged into the clinic and put her on a cot, "OVER HERE, SHE NEEDS HELP" i yelled to the Apollo children healers. One came running over, "it's fine now, you can sit down in the seat over there" she pointed to an empty chair. I stole one last glance at her and as i started to walk over to the chair, my world, went black. I fainted.


	8. Chapter 15 & 16

**I think this is the last Connor P.O.V for a while, tell me what you think... Sorry for punctuation and spelling errors, this is my first story ever. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Connor P.O.V **

I woke up in a cot beside Natalie, she was still out cold; i propped myself up on my elbows and my head started to pound. My head was throbbing and i felt like i was heating up, i didn't feel so great. I also noticed that i had no shirt on, but Apollo healers kinda have to do that; i also noticed that my left wrist was bandaged up. Could they honestly be more obvious! I saw that no healers were in the clinic, i sat up ripped off the stupid bandages; "hey glad to see your awake" someone said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lee Fetcher the Apollo cabin leader and also the best camp healer. "Oh hey, what time is it" i asked, "um just after camp fire" he replied. I processed this in my mind, "how long was i out" i asked sheepishly. "well lets see... about 7 hours" he said casually, "WHAT" i yelled; i jumped off the cot and stumbled. "Connor, chill, your not in a rush for anything anyway" he said softy, he grabbed my elbow and sat me down on the cot again. "i guess" i sighed, "hey can i asked you something Connor"? he said. "Uh sure", "why did you do that to your wrist" Lee asked. Oh, "errm i don't know just frustrated and stuff" i shrugged.

"Really because you were crying too" he pointed out, i felt kinda stupid as the memories came back to me. The fact that i flipping ran through camp crying, while carrying a girl kinda gave it away; what was Lee trying to get at. "Oh ya, Natalie was hurt" i said simply, he raised an eyebrow "what the Hades are you trying to get me to say or think" i asked him quickly. He chuckled, "just wondering" he sighed and got up, "thats it? no words of encouragement" i asked him. He just kept walking to the other side of the room, when he reached the medicine cabinet he pulled out a jug or nectar. He walked back other and poured me a glass, "here" and he pushed the glass into my hand; i raised the glass shakily.

After the taste of nectar dripped into my mouth i downed the rest within seconds. "Thanks, Lee... How much longer do you think Nat will be out" i asked cautiously, his eyes met mine and he sighed. "She went through a lot of pain you know" he pointed out, "ya i would know, i watched it all happen" i snapped, "she might be out for tonight or it might last longer, i can't tell she isn't that stable yet" he said.

I looked down at my hands and tried to remember what her's looked like when i held them. I took a deep breath, "Lee can i stay the night, here"? he looked at me and shook his head, "bro i'm the healer here and i have to prescribe you to a nights worth of rest, and it is night time, so" he finished. I couldn't argue that for some reason i was tired, even after i slept for 7 hours. "Fine but you will see me in the morning" i huffed, i started for the door slowly and stumbled a little, "let me text your brother to come and get you" Lee offered. I just groaned in annoyance, i really didn't want to see him.

After 10mins Travis casually swaggered in, "how you feeling, bro" he asked, "fine, i guess" i said quietly. I got up off the cot and walked over to Travis, my world was spinning again and my head throbbed again. I wiped sweat off my forehead, "OK, lego" he shouted, "bye Lee, thanks" i waved to him, he just smiled and waved.

I slowly walked beside Travis. "So how do you feel, i visited you once while you were out" he commented, "uh thanks and just dizzy and tired" i replied. We walked in silence to the cabin, when we got to the porch Travis wrapped an around me under my arms, it was kinda awkward. I needed it though, i probably wouldn't have made it up those stairs. "Thanks" i whispered as we entered the cabin, "anytime bro" he said happily. He looked at me and held out his fist, i chuckled and we pounded fists, "hey you didn't use your lucky left hand" he joked.

I suddenly felt a little sheepish, i rubbed the back of my neck, "hm ya i guess" i said. I didn't know i was apparently obvious, "dude did something happen to your wrist, did you twist it" he asked confused. "OH NO UMM NOTHING HAPPENED" i said a little to quickly, he narrowed his eyes and made a grab for my left wrist. I jumped backwards and he frowned "bro, obviously something happened to it, you can show me or we can do it the hard way" he huffed. "well then lets do it the hard way" i snapped, "DUDE i can't beat you up or even fight you, your sick" he commented. "Well you offered" i spat out, my anger was boiling up inside me again, and i started to fell stronger, i trudged forward and through a punch at Travis; he dodged but stood in shock after. "CALM DUDE, CALM" he shouted over to me, i just through a couple other punches, i only hit him once because the world seemed to grow fuzzier and i started to fell weak again.

Travis pushed me into a wall and i moaned in pain, my adrenaline passed and i felt like passing out. Travis seemed to notice that i was tired and weak again and he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me over to my bunk. I pulled my wrist away and glared at him as i held my left wrist in my right hand, why is everyone grabbing my left wrist so much!

I obeyed Travis and fell into bed, he sat at the edge of my bed, "are you just going to creep me like that" i asked him, he smiled. "Can i seriously see your wrist though? i will leave you alone after" he offered, sometimes Travis is so relentless! I sighed and gave him my left wrist, when he held my wrist i saw his eyes widen, "Connor, you need to take it easy, Natalie is fine now" he said. I just narrowed my eyes "Trav, not even Lee knows when she will wake up" i whispered to him.

He just sighed, "how come its not bandaged up? you cut it pretty deep, an infection could start" he said sternly. I raised an eyebrow at him, "one, it couldn't be more obvious what i did, and two why are you caring about me so much all a sudden" i asked.

"Connor, were brother, TWINS, if something were to happen to you... your like my other half bro, i would die without you" he sighed but continued, "your also going through a rough patch right now and you even did _this_" he said while holding up my wrist. "Are you trying to tell me that you think i might _kill_, myself" i snapped, "well you are going through a rough patch in life" he said gently. "Travis trust me, as long as Natalie is fine, so am i, and plus i wouldn't kill myself without consulting you first" i said jokingly, he sighed obviously not satisfied but he accepted it.

"anyway get some rest" he said, "ya you too, thanks" i said quietly. He smiled and climbed the ladder up to his bunk.

The next morning i woke up early, yes 7:30am is early for me. I jumped around the room quietly trying to change my cloths, i hadn't even changed last night. I felt kind of gross and sweaty. I picked out another long sleeve shirt and jeans. I made my way to the camp showers.

It sucked that the cabins only got a toilet and sink, like, why can't they just install a shower! What ever.

When i got inside i pulled off my sweaty cloths that were plastered to my body, i quickly jumped into the shower. I ran my hands through my hair and let the water flow over me, when i hear the shower room door open i honestly couldn't careless. But then when i saw that it was Bruce from the Ares cabin i almost had a heart attack. He was the meanest and also a bully and he always knew your weakness, although he usually didn't pick on me and Travis, I was scared this time.

Bruce and 3 other Ares campers i didn't know rounded the corner, still fully clothed, obviously they weren't showering. "Hey guys look it's cry baby Connor" Bruce announced, him and his friends laughed but i chose to ignore them. I washed off the soap and turned around to face them, "So Connor, we heard you got a dead girlfriend" they evilly joked. I didn't want my rage to get a hold of me, i just shrugged and said, "Natalie isn't dead, just resting". "Oh he actually talks, i thought he just cried" one of Bruce's friends commented, i walked past them and grabbed my towel.

"Hey Connor, we heard you sleep with your girlfriend every night", i stopped drying my hair with my towel for a second. "How did you know" i asked, "Hey, you don't ask the questions" Bruce bellowed, i just frowned and continued drying myself. "Why does she sleep with you" Another one of his friends asked me, "because she loves me" i replied simply. Bruce raised an eyebrow, two of the guys did a sarcastic "aww" and the other guy said "why would she love you if you have no dick". I turned around to face them, they were all doubled over laughing and clutching their sides, i winced a bit, i hated being made fun of. "ya well, i bet mine is bigger then you" i shouted at him, they just laughed harder, "well am i right" i said with a cocky smile (no pun intended). They all just looked over to him and he said "i have a 7" wonder" he smiled and high fived his friends, "sorry to burst your bubble but i am 8" i said casually.

I know that they were trying not to star at me but i could tell they wanted to know if i was telling the truth. Bruce narrowed his eyes, "well we can't have that, so why don't we cut our visit short" he said with a smirk. I stumbled backwards, Bruce grabbed me by the throat and thrust me into the wall.

Since i was still naked, they beat me to a pulp, i had no chance with them! i got so many bruises and it hurt like Hades, one of the Ares kids had a dagger too. I started to cough up blood and fell to the ground, they just laughed and left the washroom. I think i had bruises every included close to my man-hood luckily they didn't do anything to it. I sat on the dirty shower room floor, and slowly got up, i winced in pain with every step.

I finally got dressed and carefully left the shower room. I headed back to the cabin, i didn't want to tell Travis though because i didn't like it when he went all protective, loving brother on me.

When i stepped out of the shower room all i saw/heard was "CONNOR SHE IS AWAKE! NATALIE IS AWAKE" Lee shouted.

**Chapter 16**

**back to Natalie's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open, i saw a blurry white room that was empty and rather quiet; i turned onto my side and moaned. I was so sore! "Oh my Gods, Natalie your a wake" someone shouted, i glanced over to see Lee Fetcher run over to me. "How do you feel" he asked gently, i took a deep breath, "Fine, just tired and sore... and _cold" _i told him. "Thats good here drink this while i get you another blanket" he handed me a glass of nectar. I was barely strong enough to lift it, but when i tasted it, it gave me new energy and i felt i little less sore. Lee walked back over and took the glass from my hands, he threw a brown blanket on top of the white clinic ones. i smiled faintly at him, "where is Connor" i croaked, his eyes widened and he sprinted out the door.

I took deep breaths and got more comfortable under the blankets, i felt a strong but familiar hand brush hair out of my face. I opened my eyes again and saw Connor smiling at me, "hey" i whispered, he just sat down on the side of the bed. But i couldn't help notice that he was sitting funny and that me had winced a little, "how are you feeling" he asked me. "ok" i replied back, "sorry to ruin the moment but um Natalie i think you are now well enough to leave the clinic" he said. A smile appeared on my face, i sat up really slowly but i didn't have a pounding head ache or a dizzy feel like last time. I grabbed Connor's hand and we walked together out of the clinic.

We were almost at the Hermes cabin, all we had to do was pass the arena which the Ares campers were training in. "Hey Nat lets go this way" Connor pulled me behind the weapon shed and we took the long way to the Hermes cabin.

"Why did we do that" i asked him, "um hm because i didn't want a flying ax to hit us" he replied stupidly. I just rolled my eyes and opened the cabin door, the smell of the cabin hit me like a brick, i missed that smell so much! I turned around and hugged Connor, he winced and i felt him hold in his breath, i was a little confused but let it pass. I pecked him on the cheek, it felt so long since i did that, he dragged me over to his bunk and we sat together in silence, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, he twitched, "hey i'm just going to blow my nose" he stood up and walked inside the washroom.

Now i was getting worried, the last time he acted like this was when he was hurt. I couldn't take any more chances with Connor, without knocked i slipped inside the washroom. Connor was coughing into a tissue, but it wasn't a cold cough it sounded like some thing was actually leaving his mouth. "Con, you ok" i put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes inspected me, "umm, not sure". I turned him so he was fully facing me, "what do you mean". He was about to answer when he coughed uncontrollably into the tissue, i gingerly took the tissue from him and opened it up. Blood, blood covered the entire thing; my jaw fell to the floor. Does he ever tell me anything! why can't he admit that he is hurt! "Connor how can you be unsure, YOUR COUGHING UP BLOOD" i yelled at him and he looked hurt. "sorry" i whispered to him, "s'ok but i think you might have to get Lee if i take off my pants and shirt" he said.

"umm i don't quite follow... you don't mean for me to ask him for a cond"- Connor cut me off, "NO JUST get Lee, ok". I looked at him and then made a run for the door.

Even though i just recovered from a "coma"/black out i was well energized, i ran back to the clinic and without telling Lee anything i grabbed his wrist and half dragged him to the Hermes cabin.

"Um what are we doing" he asked me, "Connor said he needs you and me" i said, i opened the door and saw Connor pacing back and forth. "Connor, i brought Lee" i told him, he looked at us with a fake, sheepish smile.

"What did you need me for" Lee urged, "um actually i just needed to show you guys something" Connor said quietly. He stood there for a couple seconds, "WELL i don't have all day, Connor" Lee said frustrated, "Connor"? i half asked him i was very concerned and worried now.

Connor sighed and slowly and carefully pulled his shirt off, his entire body was covered in bruises, it looked like someone had punched him so many times in some many places that it just looked like one big purple reddish bruise. I had my hands to my mouth, i felt so guilty for hugging him and resting my head on his shoulders, there were a couple cuts mixed in with the bruises too. "Whoa" was all Lee said, "um Connor, i'm not trying to be... perverted but can you take your pants off too" Lee asked, Connor looked guilty but did as told. I held my breath again, it wasn't as bad as his abdomen but his upper thighs were all bruised and his left thigh had a gash on it, his shins weren't bad.

I wanted to run and hug him and comfort him, but i didn't want to touch him. No words came out of my mouth, "Connor i'm getting some cream and ambrosia, Natalie i will give it to you, and you help Connor; i have other patients too" Lee said, he rushed out the door. I turned on my heel, "Lee wait, i don't know how! you do it" i pleaded him, "Natalie i'm not touching your boyfriend, plus i think it might be worse under his boxers, and i'm not staying for that but you can tell me the explanation after" Lee explained. I nodded and understood, Lee ran back to get the supplies.

After Lee left for the clinic, i walked back inside the cabin, Connor for some reason was fully clothed again. I put the few supplies on the table beside Connor's bed, "Hey Con you gonna get over here, OH and leave your shirt and pants off" i told him. He sighed and i heard him undress, he winced with every step and he finally sat down on the bed uncomfortably. "Connor, mind telling me what happened" i asked him, he just sat back leaning against backboard of the bed, i shoved the ambrosia square into his mouth. He chewed it then swallowed, his eyes finally met mine and he sighed, "Bruce from the Ares cabin" he said, "well continue, i need detail" i urged him on. "Um well i went to the shower room and took a shower once i was finishing up Bruce and his three friends showed up" his trade mark smile was no where to be found. I motioned for him to continue, "They made fun of me having a _dead_ girlfriend and then the made fun of my size down below" he awkwardly looked at his hands, and cracked his knuckles. "Connor finnish the story" i said softly, he took a breath, "then they ganged up on me and beat me up and one of then had a dagger, then i heard you were awake so i went to the clinic to see you" he finished. I just sighed and unscrewed the lid of the cream.

I drenched all four fingers in it and began rubbing it on gently, i knew it had to hurt. "Natalie i'm not going to brake" Connor said, he grabbed my hand and pushed it harder onto his skin. I twitched as i felt the pulsing bruises, "but doesn't it hurt" i asked. "The nectar helped with the pain" he explained, i didn't take my eyes off him. I starred at his once perfect abs and chest, now it was mangled.

"Anything new around camp" i casually asked him, i was almost done his upper half. "Ya the Roman exchanges are here, and i think Nico has a girlfriend now" he paused to think "she is a daughter of Dionysus except roman , because she is one of the 10 exchanges" he said. "Figures he chooses the daughter of the party and wine God" i snicker to myself, "whats her name" i asked, "Um Ariana, I believe" he replied. "Hey i think thats Baily's exchange partner" i explained happily.

Connor cracked i smile, i coated my four fingers in the cream and began putting in on his thighs. He winced a little as i put some by the gash, "Connor how did you get this huge gash" i asked. "Errm, knife, umm sooo anything new with the wolf side of you" he asked quickly, i smiled at his sad attempt to change the topic. "Not much, but i'm part of a pack now, i have a new friend; his name is Golden eye" i said proudly, "Just a question, but don't wolves like... breed often" he asked innocently. I sat back and looked at him, "Connor don't worry, only Alpha male and female mate and plus neither of us are Alpha" i explained. He seemed relieved.

After i finished coating his abdomen, chest, neck, arms and thighs i knew i needed him to take off his boxers, if they got into a fight because of sizes then i was worried.

"Hey Connor, is um underneath your boxers fine" i asked awkwardly, he flashed a quick look of fear that i managed to catch, "ya, fine as usual, peachy" he said a little to quick. I raised an eyebrow and he twitched, he finally caved in, "fine it's not it's worse then my abs" he said sadly. "Connor it's fine, just take off your boxers and we can clean it up" i offered, Connor nodded but he almost seemed scared to take them off. I helped him off the bed, he glanced awkwardly at me and carefully slid his boxers off.

My left hand instinctively slapped onto my mouth, i didn't mean to stair, especially _there_ but it was really bad. They entire area around it was cut up into sushi slices and the rod itself was bruised purple, "Connor how in the world did they do that" i asked, i was really scared. "Um well they had a knife and they kneed me a lot" he said shyly. I took a deep breath and he walked back over and lied down on the bed. I started with the area around it, the cuts were pretty bad, about 6 of them in that one area! I put loads of cream onto the cuts and then i pecked Connor on the lips, he looked at me shyly again.

I coated my fingers in the cream again and as soon as i placed a hand on his man-hood some one WALKED IN!


	9. Chapter 17 & 18

**Chapter 17**

**we are back to Natalie P.O.V's **

I threw me hand off Connor and whipped my head around to see TRAVIS enter the cabin casually, "it's Travis" i whispered to Connor, his eyes widened "don't let him see me"- Connor was cut off my Travis screaming " HOLY SH*T, CONNOR WHAT HAPPENED, WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HIM NATALIE".

"Travis, Connor got-" stupid Travis cut me off again, "Connor you didn't try and kill your self, right! and that wasn't you down there again, right!?" Connor's eyes widened "NO i go into a fight, Travis" Connor snapped. Connor went to pull the bed sheets over him to cover him self, "Connor your going to smear the cream every where, don't do that" i pulled the bed sheets down again. "YA but i don't want _him_ to see me, naked" Connor gulped, "dude were TWINS we probably look the same" Travis pointed out; i raised an eyebrow.

"Travis what did you mean by again"? i asked innocently, I heard Connor huff and he looked away from both of us. Instead of answering Travis grabbed Connor's left wrist and flipped it around, it reviled two cuts exactly parallel, they were scabs now though. "Connor" i whispered, he didn't turn to face me, "when did this happen" i asked gently; "when you disappeared" he said coldly. "Connor, i'm sorry, i-i just didn't k-know what to do" i stammered, i didn't know i affected him that much.

Connor abruptly stood up and walked over to his pile of cloths, "Connor, listen to me" i pleaded; he just ignored me. "Connor slow down, calm your self, your not going to achieve anything from running away" Travis said, Connor was started to pull his boxers on carefully.

I walked over to him, "Connor please, lets just talk me and you, without Travis" i pleaded. I glared at Travis, "but" he started, i glared at him harder, "fine" he huffed and locked the cabin door behind him. I turned back to Connor and saw him starring at me, i walked closer to him and grabbed his hands, we starred at each other. "Connor, I love you" i whispered to him, i saw the ends of his lips lift up, just a bit.

I pecked him on the lips and lead him back to the bunk, he gladly followed me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know it's easier if you lye down" i offered, it seemed like he was starring into my soul.

"Connor, when Travis asked you if you did all this, why would he think that" i asked, he looked down at his abs and started to pick at his nails. "Connor, were a couple, you can trust me" i whispered; "I was going through a rough patch because you were gone, so i did _that,_ and then Travis accused me of _thinking_ of killing myself" he said quietly.

"Connor, When he _did_ accuse you, were you really thinking about it" i quietly asked, he sighed, "to be honest, not really" he said. I smiled, i leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips.

I saw Connor's eyes slowly droop lower and lower, soon he was asleep; when he was sleeping for a while i watched him and wondered why he loved me so much. I smirked to myself when rolled over on his side and his mouth was slightly open.

I finally lathered my hand in the healing cream and slowly and gently rubbed it onto the last place. When i was done i washed my hands and put the cream in the washroom, it was almost dinner time. I put on another one of Connor's pull over hoodies over my t-shirt and walked to the side of his bunk, i leaned over and kissed his forehead; i combed my fingers through his tangled hair. When i heard people at the porch of the cabin i pulled a thin brown blanket over him so he wasn't naked for everyone to see, i walked to the door and unlocked it. The campers poured inside but i kept telling them to be quiet because he was sleeping.

I sat down beside Travis and one of the younger Hermes cabin campers, "so hows your boyfriend" Travis said jokingly, but i could tell he really wanted to know. "He is fine now just needs rest and he needs to apply that cream daily until the bruises lighten up" i explained, "but _your_ not going to be applying the cream to him _all_ the time are you" Travis asked. "Um not sure" i said with a smirk, he rolled his eyes and i grinned.

We continued picking at our foods until the younger girl beside me pipped in, "how come all the older boys wear no shirt to bed".

To be honest i was surprised at her question but i managed to swallow the food, "um because... boys get very hot in bed at night and um to be honest Ellie i don't know, ask Travis" i tried to explain. She pouted and then shoved a piece of bread in her mouth, "hey Travis, how come boys sleep with no shirt on" Ellie repeated the question to Travis.

He was obviously surprised by the question too, he just made eye contact with me and grinned, "because why where something to bed if no one sees it". i leaned over to Ellie and whispered loud enough for Travis to hear, "their just really lazy", she giggled satisfied and ate the rest of her dinner.

As we were walking out of the dining pavilion we started over to the cabins, there was no camp fire tonight (today is Wednesday) or on fridays (due to capture the flag).

"So Travis" i bumped his shoulder playfully with mine, "why _do_ boys sleep without a shirt" i asked jokingly. He smirked again, "i actually don't know but your probably right that were just lazy" he admitted, "thats what i thought" i muttered. "HEY" he complained, "anyway, how are you and Katie" i casually asked, he stopped to think for a second.

"Good" and we continued walking to he cabin, "thats it? just good" i asked suspiciously, he sighed and said "well, even though we have have dating longer then you and Connor we have never done anything like you guys have" he said. "What do you mean" i asked, "well you know, when you were gone Connor kinda vented some stuff to me, and he told me about the one time when you guys were in the washroom" he said. I'm pretty sure my jaw fell to the ground, "keep that up and your gonna catch flies" he said between his laughter. "UMMM did he go into detail or anything" i nervously asked, he kept laughing, i pushed him on the shoulders and he fell onto his but literally ROFL-ing. I don't get boys, i don't understand why this is so funny. I sighed and rolled my eyes, i helped Travis up. "Well i'm going inside the cabin with everybody else, but it's fine with me if you stay out here laughing" i told him, he quickly got up and ran inside the cabin. I snickered a little to myself.

I changed into my PJ, i wore neon green sleep shorts and a black sports bra and thats it, when i walked out of the washroom i saw Travis chilling on his bed playing on the iPod. "Hey Travis i took your advice about the shirt thing" i smirked, he looked down and smirked to, "i'm sure Connor will like it too" he said smugly. I grabbed a plastic cup that was on the table beside me and chucked it at him, and luckily i hit him smack dab between the eyes.

I did a quick victory dance which included a pin drop and when i looked back at Travis he was rubbing his forehead, i laughed. "Score one for Natalie and zero for Travis" i giggled, he rolled his eyes and threw the cup back. I ducked just in time, and like a child i stuck out my tongue at him. He just smirked, "since we started this game and your keeping score i guess i will have to get you back" he said while shrugging his shoulders. I stood frozen in that place for a second then i casually made my way to Connor's bed, Travis was snickering to himself at my reaction.

I sat on the bed cross legged near the pillow, Connor was awake but he was kinda out of it. I pulled his head gently onto my lap. He fell asleep again on my lap, i played with his hair and curled a lock of it between my fingers. I smiled down at Connor, and combed through his hair with my fingers.

The next thing i new, my sports bra straps were off my shoulders and the front part of my bra fell down from the weight without the straps, i let out a squeal and turned around covering my chest. I saw Travis laughing his ss off at me, i narrowed my eyes at him, "score, one for Natalie and one for Travis" he said, he managed to get up off the ground and climb back into bed. I sat there in shock for a couple seconds, then realized his head was still on my lap, he was sleeping and i was still covering my chest.

I quickly fixed my top and gently set Connor's head on the pillow, i slumped into the bed beside him. I noticed me was wearing boxers, thanks the Gods! I wanted to be close to him but i didn't want to hurt him, as if que Connor rolled over and draped an arm around me. We were both facing the same way (so like spooning) i played with Connor's fingers/hand that was draped over me.

"Hey Natalie" Connor croaked, i quickly rolled around to face him only to find our faces inches apart. He just smiled "can we go some where tomorrow after breakfast" he asked, i frowned "but Con, your in a pretty bad state to be wandering around camp" i pointed out. "Well we can just go to the beach and have lunch or something, because your birthday was yesterday" he said, i felt a smile tug onto my face. Connor Stoll was asking me on a date!

"Fine but your not allowed to do anything physically active or get into any fights either" i told him, he smiled and kissed me on the nose. I felt like melting, "OH i was also going to talk to Nico tomorrow, so maybe we can meet at the beach at 12pm" i suggested. "Ok see you then, Nat" and with that we fell asleep.

**Chapter 18**

After i woke up i saw Connor laying there innocently in bed, i wanted to jump onto him and surprise wake him up, but then i remembered that he was hurt. I sighed and continued to get ready for breakfast. I pulled on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tank top, i honesty couldn't care less but i will probably change when i go to meet Connor at the beach. ( )

I used to wear these sweat pants all the time back in the mortal world, they were my favourite thing to dance in, easy to move in to. Maybe i will go somewhere i can dance soon like a bar or something. But i'm not sure if Connor would approve, but i needed to get my groove on soon.

Breakfast seemed uneventful as usual, just Travis bugging the crap out of me. And then Travis got into a fight with the breakfast lady about bringing Connor food. But that seemed about the usual.

After breakfast i made my way to the Hades cabin, i knocked twice and waited; i heard a muffled "one second". The door flung open a couple seconds after, a girl with heavy layered hair answered the door, her hair was a coppery brownish red and her blue eyes made for a stunning complexion. "Um hi is Nico there" i asked her, she seemed hesitant to let another girl talk to Nico, i wonder if this is his girlfriend. I quickly reassured her "OH i'm Nico's cousin, were basically brother and sister", she smiled.

"Hi i'm Ariana and i'm Nico's girlfriend, "OH MY GODS! The world is going to end the!" i screamed jokingly. She had a confused look on her face and Nico walked out of the washroom from the back of the cabin, "now Natalie can you tell me why the world is going to end" he said sarcastically. I giggled "because the son of Hades can_ actually_ love, i didn't think that was possible", he rolled his eyes "come in". Ariana and i sat on Nico's coach while he walked around the cabin getting ready for his day, which included brushing his teeth while dripping every where. As if reading his mind Ariana said, "NICO your getting tooth paste every where! Go to the washroom and come out when your done"! Nico starred at us but obeyed his girlfriend.

"So what brings you hear" Ariana asked me, "i just wanted to catch up with him and meet his new girlfriend" i said with a smile. She laughed, "well i guess i should say i am an exchange camper, daughter of Bacchus". "So do you like to party then" i asked jokingly, she brightened up right away, "YES ALL THE TIME". "But i haven't been partying in years due to the strict roman camp rules" she sadly said.

"thats funny because i wanted to go to a bar or a club tonight with soon friends, but i don't have to many and my boyfriend is hurt" i explained. "I would LOVE to come with you and i think we should bring Nico so he can actually have some fun for once" Ariana said, "i heard that" Nico said from the washroom.

"So what happened to your boy friend" she asked casually, my smile disappeared "Oh i don't need to know, it's fine" she quickly reassured. "No, no i was just thinking about him; he got beat up by Ares kids in the shower room the other day and one had a dagger too, it's really bad" i said quietly. "Oh that sucks, um what exactly does it look like" she curiously asked, "Well his abdomen is basically one giant bruise along with his thighs, his, umm genital area is sushi slices" i said simply. When i looked over at Ariana she looked horrified, i laughed a little her face was priceless.

"UM did he let you just inspect him or something, didn't the Apollo campers/healers do it"? she asked, i laughed and remembered how hard it was to get him to undress. "Ya about that, Lee didn't want to touch Connor so he made me put the cream on" i explained. "it's so annoying when they don't admit their hurt, don't you think"? Ariana asked. "I agree!" i said loudly, "it took him forever to admit he was hurt after that Ares incident" i said, she half smiled. "ya Nico is the same way, i mean he will take his shirt off any time but when he is hurt he refuses to even say anything about it let alone _show_ me" she complained.

"You know, i think we might just be good friends" i said while holding out my fist, she laughed and then we pounded fists. "Ya i really like it here, it's much more fun and interesting and the campers here are much more welcoming" she commented, "ya my friend went to the roman camp" i told her. then the awkward silence settled in for a couple seconds but she luckily broke it, "so who is your Godly parent" she asked casually. I tensed up a bit, i guess it didn't matter who i told anymore the gods knew and everybody close to me knew, why not?

"Um it's kinds complicated, but you can't go and spread roomers after ok?" i instructed, she looked confused but nodded her head in agreement. I smiled "My mother is the Titian Leto, goddess of many but usually associated with wolves", her jaw dropped open. "THATS FLIPPING AWESOME, what can you do"? she asked while jumping up and down in her seat, "well i can change form into a wolf real easy but it's changing back that kills, literally" i said. "what do you mean" she asked, "well, i don't really know either yet but the more time i spend as a wolf the harder it is to changed form back to a human, _but_ if i change form into a wolf for a period of time that is shorter then the longest time; it is really easy to change forms back" i attempted to explain. She looked confused but she smiled, Nico finally finished in the washroom and walked out. He sat beside Ariana and pecked her cheek, she blushed a little, "So what are we talking about" he asked me and Ariana.

We just looked at each other and for some stupid reason we started to laugh, Nico starred at us dumbfounded while we continued to laugh our butts off.

After our laugh attack we told Nico what we talked about he was a little cold during the whole "why don't they show us if their hurt" part of the conversation. "So anyway, i'm going to see Connor, um so are you too in for the party tonight" i asked, they looked at each other and smiled "yup for sure" Nico said, "oh by the way Nico, your girlfriend is rubbing happy off on you" i commented as i walked out of the cabin.


	10. Chapter 19 & 20

**Chapter 19**

I was walking to the beach in the same dress i wore to Olympus, ( ca/I/gojane_2241_1467359064 ) a short, white dress with black patterns and on the back there are two straps that cross over each other, and i wore my white black flats.

I spotted Connor sitting on the pier with his feet hanging over the edge, i walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "hey Connor", i felt him tense a little. Hey turned around and smiled at me "nice to see you too" i sat down beside him and swung my legs over the edge of the pier. I looked at Connor he was wearing ( . ) a pair of nice jeans and striped polo that was white teal and navy blue. ( ignore the man in the photo he looks NOTHING like Connor).

"Hey Natalie just for this time can we not talk about um you know the fight with the Ares campers" he asked shyly, "sure but when did you become so shy" i asked. He smiled and chuckled "not sure actually, kinda feels like after the Ares fight incident... But anyway" he said trying to change the topic.

"You look very handsome today Connor" i commented him, "You look beautiful as always" he told me. I pecked him on the lips, "hey i brought some lunch if you want it" he offered, i brightened up "YA i do"! He pulled a picnic basket out from the other side of him, he opened it and pulled out chicken burgers (yum my favourite) and salad and juice boxes. "You know Connor this is a very cheesy date" i commented before digging in, when i glanced up he looked a little hurt. I smiled and giggled, he was so cute when he pouted! "But Connor thats the way i like it" i said, he smiled and began eating again.

After the lunch we wandered around camp holding hands, we got a lot of aww's from the Aphrodite campers though. "Hey Con, do you want to meet my wolf pack" i asked casually, he stopped and looked at me "ya for sure, but your not going to change forms again are you" he nervously asked. "No but... but Connor it doesn't hurt anymore, or as much" i muttered the last part under my breath. "Ok" he simply said. We trekked through the forest for about 15mins and Connor wouldn't stop commenting on the stupidest things. When i finally realized we were near the wolf site i started to jog, "so does this mean were almost there" he asked, "yes one sec" i replied. The pack needed to know we were coming so they didn't attack us, i slowed down and let out my best howl, it was much easier when i was a wolf. I waited for a reply and the one i got was from none other then Golden eye, I started to run towards the wolf site with Connor right on my tail.

When it came into site i gasped it was so beautiful during the day when the light shone down on it. "Golden eye it's me Bell" i shouted, then a black wolf with golden yellow eyes walked into view. When i saw him, i fell onto my knees and he came running up to me, i hugged his soft furry neck and petted him between the ears. I glanced up at Connor who was awkwardly standing there, "Connor this is Golden eye, Golden eye this is Connor" i introduced them both. Golden eye slowly went up to Connor and smelled his hand and thankfully not his butt, i laughed a bit at their awkward greetings. "Is this the Connor that hurt you" Golden eye said in my mind, "Um no it was me not him" i said back but i spoke out loud. Golden eye narrowed his eyes and accepted Connor, "So is this the pack because there is only one here" Connor pointed out. i asked Golden eye where the rest were, "most are out hunting except for me and the Alpha female" he told me and i translated for Connor. "Why is the Alpha female not hunting" i asked, he brightened up "The Alpha female in going to have another litter soon". "Thats so awesome i can't wait to meet the little pups" i said while clapping, Golden eye gave me a wolf-e grin. Connor wrapped an arm around me waist, i looked back at him and smiled. "Do you want to keep walking Con"? i asked him, he was about to answer when a pained wolf cry came from the den.

Golden eye quickly ran inside the den to check on the alpha female, he said something back that i didn't quite register. We waited for what seemed like hours but eventually Golden eye came out, "the pups were born" he announced, i told Connor the good news although he wasn't as thrilled as me.

After our encounter with Golden eye we decided t leave as the pack was returning, Connor and I wandered the forest talking and joking around. We eventually we came to the stream and the log we first kissed on, it felt surreal to be here again.

"Hey Natalie do you want to watch a movie tonight after dinner" he asked, i felt a pain of guilt. "I-i'm hanging out with Ariana tonight, what about tomorrow" i replied. he thought about it for a second, "ya sure why not" he smiled happily. I exhaled quietly beside him on the log, i was starring at the scenery for the longest time but i could tell Connor was starring at me and it felt like someone was burning holes in my back. I finally turned to face him, but when i turned little did i know how close he was, our lips brushed as twisted my head; i blushed. Connor chuckled deep down in his throat, i just pouted and stood up, as i started to walk he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, without a word. Connor sat on the log and i sat on the ground between his legs, i could feel him playing with my hair and twirling it between his fingers.

"hey Connor i kept forgetting to give this to you but when i was a wolf i found this bracelet you wore a lot" i pulled out the rope bracelet and put it in his palms. "Thanks Nat, i've been looking for this forever" he happily explained. I turned my head up and backwards so i could get a good look at his face, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Where did you get it Connor" i asked, his eyes met mine, "from Travis for our 13th birthday" he said. "Speaking of birthdays, i forgot to give this to you" Connor held out a small box, i was shocked he even remembered.

When he opened it, i was blown away; it was a dark grey heart shaped locket with a chain. The heart had vines and flowers on it and on the inside there was a small photo of me and Connor SLEEPING?! I was grateful for the necklace but, seriously a photo of us sleeping? "Thanks Connor but what up with the photo" i asked. He just laughed too, "I don't know you looked really happy and relaxed and... i don't know" he finished. I laughed a bit too, "Connor i love it thank you it's the nicest thing someone has done for me in a while" i got up off the ground with the small box and pulled Connor up too. I hugged him really tight and rested my head on his collar bone until i remembered he was bruised, i quickly pulled away and he looked confused.

"I thought i might be hurting you" i explained, he just smiled, "that cream works really fast i put some on today" he slightly lifted the right side of his shirt. To my surprise it was looking pretty good although you would think it would still hurt to he touch.

"Can you put it on me" i asked, Connor took the necklace out of the box and turned me around, i felt the necklace fall onto my chest and the cold chain resting around my neck. When he was done i looked down at it and opened it again, in the photo Connor was spooning me and had one arm around me and i was holding that hand. I closed it and turned around to face his, i looked up at Connor and kissed him on the lips.

His lips were warm and soft against mine and it felt like heaven every time our lips crashed. Our lips moved perfectly together, he had his arms around my waist and i had one hand in his hair the other in the middle of his chest. I deepened the kiss and he deepened it too, our tongues were fighting but dancing at the same time. He bit my lower lip but i contained my moan, i left his lips and started to kiss him under the jaw. He groaned and closed his eyes, "Nat, stop..." he whispered, when he said that i slowly made my way back to his lips, "why would i stop" i asked quietly. "Because your driving me crazy" he replied i smiled against his lips and kissed him again, without even knowing it i flung his shirt off in one quick motion.

I kept my left hand in his messy hair but my right hand roamed against his chest and abs, i touched the area around his belly button with the tips of my finger nails. He growled and groaned at the same time, we began kissing roughly now but i could still feel his passion and love in it. I kissed him back with the same force and next thing i knew i was topless!

For some reason it didn't faise me at all, we continued kissing for a while, finally my legs felt like giving in and i couldn't stand anymore. In the blink of an eye i was on the ground and Connor was hovering above me, he smirked at me and i smiled back; i was breathing heavy. Every so often my rising and falling chest would touch Connor's chest, i wanted to continue kissing Connor and just lye with him until dinner but i was so tired. He kissed me softly on the lips again and just as he was going to get off to lye beside me i rolled and flipped us so i was on top. He seemed a little shocked but i kissed him softly on the lips again and bit on his lower lip, finally i gave in to the amount of energy loss and lye on top of Connor.

My head rested on his collar bone as usual but the only thing different was that i also didn't have a shirt on. Although sometimes i did wear a sports bra to bed... but that was different then the lace bra i wore now.

Finally my breathing evened out and so did his, although my boobs were getting a bit sore from being squished. I slowly rolled off Connor and then i lay beside him and used his well muscled arm as a pillow for the back of my head.

**Chapter 20**

During dinner nothing happened (as usual) except for Travis taking note that our lips were a little swollen and red.

After dinner i showed up at the Hades cabin, and walked in on Ariana running around muttering stuff about dresses, "hey" i greeted her i wonder how she was always in the Hades cabin? Shadow travailing. wow i'm dumb!

"Your wearing that"? she asked, i looked down at the dress i was wearing, i guess it didn't suit a club. "Oh um, i don't really have anything else" i said, "no need to worry i'm a daughter of the party God, i course i have something for you" she smiled and lead me over to a black hockey bag. "So this is what i'm wearing" Ariana held up a short dress that had two thick straps, two silver strips horizontally that covered her chest and butt, but the rest of the dress was made of a black see through material. ( . )

She searched through her hockey bag for another 5mins then threw a dress at me, "go try this on" she urged. I locked myself in the washroom and got changed, this was so not my style, i hope i could pull it off. The dress was black and had halter straps that has sequins on them. the dress was plain but hot.

( media/largest_ ) (imagine the dress as black though in this link).

I walked out of the washroom with it on, Ariana was applying some make up. "Hey, that looks awesome on you" i told her, "i could say the same for you" she replied back. "Can i straighten your hair, Nat"? I haven't straightened my hair in so long and because i have natural loose curls i always look so different. "Um sure", she giggles and quickly plugged in the iron, she still had her regular straight hair but she applied a shadow eye-makeup. When Ariana was done her makeup and hair she started to straighten my hair, after a long time filled with me screaming and squirming around trying not to get burnt, we were done. She then a applied mascara and eye liner to my eyes but didn't put anything else on, thank the Gods!

Nico walked into the Cabin with a black button up shirt and jeans with a chain belt, "you look good Nico" Ariana squealed happily, she ran over and pecked him on the cheek. "Are you girls ready" Nico asked us, we nodded and he motioned for us to get into a group huddle. When we did we were pulled into the darkness and came out in an alleyway beside a building that i'm guessing is a bar or club!

When we walked through the doors the music was blaring all the best dance songs and none of them were slow, people were dancing others laughing and drinking. I felt a pain of guilt come across me, I felt bad for not tell Connor the truth, but Ariana grabbed my wrist and the next thing you know your dancing. We even made Nico promise not to take more then two shots because he _was_ our ride home, the only thing that crossed my mind was that i think were under age, like, were all 17 turning 18 soon. Although after Nico's growth spurt last summer he could pass as a 21 year old. But no matter, me and Ariana are NOT drinking were just here to dance!

I even got pushed into the middle of a circle twice and totally powned the other person BOTH times, Ariana was dancing pretty well too (well duh daughter of party God). We had soo much fun but when it was 11:30 we decided to call it quits, because if we got caught coming back from the bar by Chiron we would be dead specially if it was in the morning of the next day. Ariana and I finally got Nico out of the club and back into the alley way were we were first dropped off. He quickly shadow travailed us back to the Hades cabin, and passed out 5mins later from the shots and the stress of shadow travailing. Ariana decided to stay the night with him to make sure he was ok but i trudged off to the Hermes cabin.

I crept into the Hermes cabin undetected, i didn't even bother changing into PJs, i took off my 2" heels and crawled into bed. I was debating wether or not to sleep with Connor but i decided against it because i could wake him up. I slept like a rock that night.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon being waved in front of my nose. I quickly shot up in bed and looked at the clock, great i missed breakfast. I looked to where the smell was coming from and saw Connor with a plate and he had an eyebrow cocked up. "Oh hey, good morning" i sleepily said, "Um i guess, but how come you didn't sleep with me last night" he asked. "Oh i got back late with Ariana" i said quickly, "If you want breakfast you need to tell me what you were doing last night because i'm pretty sure you don't wear a dress to bed; specially one like that" he explained. Busted.

He knew we had left camp, "ok, ok, ok we left camp and went to a-a um... bar/club" i said quietly. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a disappointed look, "i didn't do anything, i just wanted to dance"! i tried to say. "But how come you didn't tell me" he asked disappointed, "well i thought you might not let me come or you would want to come" i said shyly. He twitched a little and i bit my lip, "Connor please, i didn't want you to come and get hurt more, and i REALLY needed to dance" i started to explain.

"Well, it hurts me more to know after then before, and i knew you wouldn't have let me go anyway" he said, "Con, i won't ever do it again... i promise" i stated. He seemed to be searching me for the truth, and he smiled when he saw that i was still wearing the locket. "Fine, but don't expect me to let you do it again, this could have ended WAY worse" he said, i threw my arms around him and whispered into his ear, "i love you". He pecked my lips and pushed a plate of breakfast in front of me, i dug in.

After i got changed and wore a long sleeve slouchy blue shirt and black skinny jeans and i would never forget my locket. Today i decided to put my hair in a high pony too. I walked out of the washroom and saw Connor checking me out but he didn't seem to notice that i saw him doing so. I smirked and walked over to him, "so you like what you see" i gestured to my body, he blushed and then stood up. He towered over me and smiled, "i always do" and he started to kiss me, we were starting go get into it when a slight breeze came through the doorway. I pushed away and i'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground, Connor seemed to notice my shock and looked away from my face to see. In the doorway, was a very mad centaur named Chiron, "Natalie in my office now! we have matters to discuss and this is now another one" he huffed and trotted out my door. Oh sh*t!


	11. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I felt like my legs were going to give in any second and i was going to collapse, i walked inside the big house and made my way to the back to enter the office. Maybe it's not to late to take wolf form again, "Natalie please sit" Chiron said, well never mind. I saw Nico and Ariana both sitting in the chairs to i pulled one up beside Nico, we were so busted.

Chiron soon started to ramble on and on about their irresponsibility and lack of knowledge, Natalie started to zone out a little but quickly started to listen to Chiron rant again.  
"I will have all your punishments done but the end of today and also i am holding a sex ed lesson for all couples at camper and YES it is mandatory, so you must be there" he finished. Great now i had to go to sex ed with Connor, yippee.

After the very interesting conversation i went to the archery range and Nico and Ariana went to the pegasus stables.

I shot arrows for what seemed like eternity, i got most in the bulls eye and i practices by walking up and down the row of targets and shot while walking. My arms started to hurt and so did my brain, i had so many thoughts that were swirling around in my mind. My train of thought was interrupted by a certain someone snaking their arms around me. I smiled and lowered my bow, "hey Connor". "how did you know" he asked with a sarcastic grin, "oh i don't know, your the only one thats hugs me from behind" i said. "Good and it should stay that way" Connor commented, i giggled a little and turned around in his arms to face him.

He leant down to kiss me and went we were centimeters away my eyes fluttered shut as our lips crashed. I pulled away from his arms, "what'? he asked "oh i forgot to tell you that we need to attend a sex ed class with Chiron and the other camp couples" i explained. He groaned and looked up to the sky, "whatever, so um, what did Chiron say at the office" he said in a mocking tone. "I honestly didn't listen but he said we would have our punishments by tonight" i said, i walked away from Connor and put my bow and arrows away. We collected the arrows from the targets in silence but it was defiantly NOT awkward silence.

Later after a bit more of training me and Connor went to go freshen up before our class with Chiron. We casually walked into the study hall where we usually had our greek, math, english and etc classes. We noted we were late so we quietly slipped into the seats at the back. There were: Percy+Annabeth, Jason+Piper, Travis+Katie, Nico+Ariana, Clarisse+Chris, a couple others i couldn't name and... LEO VALDEZ AND REYNA! I tugged on Connor's shirt like a little kids and he turned to look at me, "when did everyone get back from the quest" i asked, "about two days ago... ya Leo managed to win Reyna other" he replied.

"Good morning Love birds" Chiron greeted, "Um Connor and Natalie please sit at the front of the classroom like everyone else" he bellowed. We got up and shuffled down to the front in a seat beside Nico and Ariana.

Chiron started his lesson with questions, "who here has been with another girlfriend or boyfriend before your present one" he asked, almost everyones hands shot up including mine and Connor's. "Who here has touched their partner somewhere other then the face and hands" he asked a second question. I was actually debating wether or not to put my hand up but then i realized that half the class had their hands up as well, so i sighed and kept my hand up. "Who here has giving oral" he asked, for this one i kept my hand down and was amazed at the other 1/3 of the class that did have their hands up.

"who here sleeps with their partner almost regularly, and i don't mean sex i just mean sleep" he asked casually. Me, Connor, percy, Annabeth, Nico and Ariana raised our hands, well this is awkward. "Do you mind telling me how you each manage to get to each others cabins at night without getting caught" he asked all nonchalant. "Um i use my hat that turns me invisible and walk to Percy's cabin" Annabeth said, "Errm i shadow travail us to my cabin" Nico announced. All eyes fell on me and Connor, "We share a cabin" i said, whispers broke out, "it's not a big deal" Chiron ordered but obviously it was. He finished up with one last question, "has anyone here actually had sex" almost half the class raised their hands and i saw the shocked look on Chiron's face.

He proceeded to take about saying "no" and all that stuff and then he started to take about protection.

"who here wants a baby" Chiron asked, nobody raised their hands, "well good, so here" Chiron handed a basket of what i think are condoms around the class. Everyone awkwardly took one except for a couple of perverts who i won't name, Connor also took one. The next part of the lesson was painful, "We are now moving on to the third and finally section i must cover, how it is done" he announced. Everyone groaned. Chiron explained and asked some pretty weird questions also. But finally it was over. We all exited the learning hall fast and just as me Nico, Ariana and Connor were exiting the big house Chiron called us back in.

"So i have thought of a rather good punishment for you all, and Connor is welcome to do the punishment with you all as well" Chiron explained. "and" Ariana urged, "And you three possibly four must attend High school for the rest of this semester" he announced. My jaw an i'm pretty sure everybody else's fell to the floor too, "nobody here has parents to take us in though"Connor pointed out. Wait was Connor actually coming!? "yes i took that into consideration, and it took me forever to find a home for ALL four of you to stay in" he started he took a breath and continued "You will be staying in Canada with a couple that i hear is somewhat wealthy, they have accepted you and i expect you to be polite and well mannered" he finished. If my jaw could go any lower i think it would have, we were going to CANADA! and to top it off he goes and says "your leaving tomorrow morning" and trots away.

**The end!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, i would appreciate comments an stuff to improve on (i already know spelling and grammar)! Tell me if you liked it! **

**There is a second book/the sequel, i will try and get the first Chapter up as soon as possible here is the book name:**

**"Highschool with Demigods" make sure it is by me: "GreekGoddess098"**


End file.
